Shadow of the Empire
by Kitsune Eric
Summary: I have seen the truth of this world, and it is cold, unforgiving and cruel. As a child, I've watched everything I loved crumble into dust before me. With only this simple black ring to remember who I am, I will deliver Justice to those responsible. With this black hand of mine, I will change this world. (AU) (Contains scenes of torture, gore, and possibly future lemon) (OCxMine)
1. Prolouge

This world is a cruel, dark, and unforgiving place. Corruption and greed took my family, and my home away from me when i was but a child. Corruption and greed in the form of a single man-no, a demon in the form of a man, Prime Minister Honest.

"Little Brother!"

I was torn from everything I've known and loved, left to wander the western border of the empire on my own. I faced discrimination because of my foreign blood and was shamed and spat on. I was alone.

"Nii-san!"

Sighing, I let out a slight shudder as I idly fiddled with the black ring worn on a chain around my neck. The ring was rather simple in design, small and thin with a loop of black metal (steel perhaps?) with a round black gem as it's center piece. The ring was a family heirloom, passed down from father to son, but in truth was rumored to be an ancient and powerful weapon, one of the fourty eight lost Teigu from a thousand years ago. Whether the rumors where true or not, didn't matter. To me, this ring was the only thing I had left of my village and I'll be damned if that coniving bastard of a minister gets his fithy hands on it.

"MALIK!"

I was then shaken by my shoulder, disturbing me from my thoughts and memories. Blinking, a bit dazed, my vision was fillled with two large amber orbs, peering at me with concern.

"Wah!" Realizing how close her face was to mine, I lept backwards, trying to get some distance away from the face.

"Seryu! Don't get so close to me!" I yelpped in flustered suprise.

Seryu's father found me back when I was a child of six, four months after the destruction of my village, and being the man with a strong sense of justice he was, took me in without a second thought. He didn't care that I was a stranger who simply crossed paths, or that blood from the western borders ran through my veins. Instead, Marcoh Ubiquitious and his daughter accepted a poor foreign orphan boy, who was little more than street scum, as one of their own.

Over time, I began to accept Marcoh and Seryu as my own family, even calling Seryu my older sister and Marcoh my father. As I lived with the two, the powerful sense of justice that Marcoh and Seryu shared began to rub off on me. Marcoh was a good man, in fact, he was one of the few truely good men in the Imperial Army. The moment Seryu and I entered the age where we could pick up a sword, Marcoh annouced he was going to teach us how to fight in the name of justice and honor.

Four years later, Marcoh Ubiquitious died in battle, fighting rebels in the south. Seryu and I didn't grieve, or mourn his death, instead Marcoh's death awakened a determination, a drive to carry out justice and eradicate evil. Seryu was naive, seeing the world in only blacks and whites, but was also devoutly dedicated to our father's beliefs. I, however, was a realist. I knew the world didn't work in the way Seryu views it. My thirst for justice was also a cry for retribution against the hell Prime Minister Honest put me through for the sake of a single ring. No, I saw the way the world truely was: sick, twisted, and rotten.

I fought for justice, but I didn't fight for the same reasons Seryu did. Things like kindness, loyalty, and mercy were all but dead in this world. I took a look at the disgusting state this nation of mine was in, and I wept. I was watching the death of an empire that once was the pinnicle of power and strenght and I knew the sad state of this nation couldn't last long. Honing our thirst for justice, Seryu and I made a pact to join the Imperial Guard and carry out our father's wishes.

-xXx-

Seryu tilted her head, blinking at me and simply grinned her signature stupid wide grin. "What's the matter, fellow warrior of justice? Surely my dear little brother couldn't get all embarassed by his big sister." She teased while attempting to smirk slyly, only to break into a giggling fit, her face returning to that same dumb grin.

I sighed and picked up my pace along the dirt path, threatening to leave Seryu behind. "We may have lived together for over eight years but in case you've forgotten, we aren't actually related. Secondly, you only surprised me, that's all." I replied with a hint of annoyance.

Instead of responding, I heard Seryu letting out a mischivious chuckle from behind me, unable to keep herself from being overheard, as usual.

"Hey bro, think fast!" Was her only warning as Seryu, my "wonderful" (I say through clinched teeth) sister launched a roundhouse kick aimed at my head from behind me.

I only managed out a startled yelp of alarm as her metal leggings made contact with the side of my head, flinging me sideways into a tree.

The impact of her kick left me stunned as I slammed into the tree trunk, kicking up a decently sized dust cloud, knocking the breath from my lungs.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shouted at my assalant once the earth-shattering pain in my head subsided into a dull ache. I rose, still a bit wobbly in the knees, and glared at Seryu.

There was no look of remorse or guilt even after her beloved little brother, only that big stupid grin. Seryu hopped her way over to me and helped me up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder once I was on my feet.

"Warriors of Justice must always be prepared for any and all surprises, yanno?! If we're gonna be partners and fight evil alongside each other as a team, then we gotta put Father's training into good use!" While I thought it wasn't possible, Seryu's grin only grew wider as the two of us marched along the forest path towards the Imperial Captial, and hopefully towards our dreams.

-xXx-

 **A/N: Hello to you all. This was an idea that had been kicking around in my head for a few weeks now. Seryu doesn't really get much love, and frankly, I can see why. Personally, I find Seryu someone I love to hate. I find her as a character fastinating and simply love her concept. At the same time, I also hate her role in the story of Akame ga Kill.**

 **Now, there will be shipping in this fan fiction. (TatsumixSeryu/OCxMine/and TatsumixEsdeath later (to be exact)) However, it won't be the main focus of this story.**

 **Another thing, this is an AU story where Tatsumi doesn't join Night Raid, but instead joins the Imperial Guard along with Seryu and later, the Jaegers. But this story will mainly focus on Malik's POV and the beginning chapters (including this one) takes place four years prior to the events in Akame ga Kill.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave reviews. I can only grow as an author through you.**


	2. Chapter 1

Seryu and I made our way towards the Capital, and into the heart of this decaying nation. As we made our way down the forest path, I heard rustling from the trees to the side of the path. Evil was afoot. Nodding to Seryu, I reached for the longsword sheathed behind my back and placed a hand on the pistol holstered on my belt, my sister equipping her tonfa. I hope she remembered to load those things before we left...

"Looks like our lucky day. Not many travelers come this way ya know." I glared in annoyance as five- maybe six, bandits appered from the shadows of the forest, grinning and brandishing their weapons. I am not in the mood for getting mugged.

Of all the paths leading to the Capital, Seryu chooses the most dangerous, in hopes of carrying out justice to any unfortunate souls stupid enough to attack us.

"Now, lower your weapons and give us everything and anything you own. No one has to get hurt and we'll let you own your way." The bandit leader ordered with a streak of arrogance. From looking at him, I can tell he was only recently put in command, since he possessed the hubris of a new leader. Ah, the arrogance of youth.

I glanced over at Seryu, and her expression chilled me to the bone. She was looking down, not at the bandits, her eyes were dilated and wide, the size of dinner plates. She was grinning, but not the grin that I was used to. No, this was a grin born from her overzealous devotion to justice. In Seryu's eyes, all crimes were equal and to her, there was only one sentence worthy enough to deal with such evil: death.

"Hey buddy, I'll be taking that ring of yours. Give it here." At that, Seryu snapped. My older sister let out a soft chuckle, chuckling rose to soft laughter, then elevated into a wicked and maniacal cackle, which unnerved the bandits. You shouldn't have gone there, _buddy_.

"Papa was killed in the line of duty while fighting evil in the name of Justice. Evil killed my Papa, and now it threatens my little brother?!" Her wild laughter died abruptly and was replaced with a wicked scowl as her deranged eyes burn holes into the bandits. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damnyoudamnyoudamnyoudamnyoudamnyou! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! **DIE!** " She screamed hysterically, unloading bullets indiscriminatly into the unfortunate bandits. I expected this situation not to be pretty, but I didn't expect them to set Seryu off this badly.

-xXx-

Once the former bandits were little more than stains in the dirt, I wrapped my arms around Seryu in efforts to calm her down and soothe her. "Seryu it's alright, they're all dead. Justice has prevailed." I pulled her into my chest and ran my fingers through her long auburn hair. After Father's death, Seryu appeared to be alright in the beginning, but I knew better to think so. Marcoh's passing left his daughter unstable and caused her to become a lot more overprotective of me, her little brother and her only family left. Hell, she was my only other family left too.

We were all that we had, and we both knew this. Seeing Seryu like this never shocked or disturbed me. It never made me think less of her, nor did it ever cause me to shy away from her. I loved Seryu Ubiquitious and nothing could ever change that fact, not even this blind devotion to irrational justice of hers.

"They were going to hurt you." She whimpered in my chest, burying herself deeper into my shirt. "They were going to take away the one thing you cherish most in this world." I chuckled softly and stroked her head affectionately, comforting her. "You're still here, aren't you?" I replied simply with a smile. With her face buried in my chest, I couldn't see it, but I knew she smiled at that. "You're the best partner a Warrior of Justice could ask for, little brother." I smiled warmly at her and sighed.

"Let's go, Seryu. The capital awaits ahead and so does the future. Onwards, Warriors of Justice!"

-xXx-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T JOIN?! He's my little brother!" Seryu shouted in protest at the Imperial Guardsman recruiter. I sighed dismissively at this rejection. Unfortunately, Seryu didn't realize how the Empire felt about those who were born on the borders outside of the Capital walls.

I sighed and placed a hand on Seryu's shoulder, trying to calm her down. I knew something like this would happen, and I was prepared for it. "Seryu, it's alright. I'll be fine and figure something out. I know there'll be a way where we can fight together in the name of Justice, but for now I want you to join, since you actually can." I flashed her a smile as the two guardsmen by the recruitment door escorted me out, separating me from Seryu.

I was anxious to leave Seryu on her own, but I had faith in her and I trusted her on her own. She was two years older than me after all. Exposed to the streets of the capital, I sighed and put on a heavy light gray cloak for obvious reasons and took a step forward, only to find myself crashing into the side of the first person walking on the streets.

Shaking my head, I found several swords and spears pointed at my face as several armed soldiers shoved their weapons in my face. Oh, it's a good thing Seryu wasn't here right now.

Immediately, I smelt the scent of tobacco smoke as I peered into the face of a lavender eyed woman with an amused smirk, a tobacco pipe sticking out of her mouth.

"Stand down, all of you. He meant nothing by it. Accidents happen." Her mannerisms, the way she spoke, all suggested that she was someone of great importance. The woman's voice rang with authority and the guards sheathed their weapons reluctantly, yet keeping a weary eye on me.

The woman offered a hand to me and I hesitantly took it, being pulled up to my feet. I blinked at the white haired woman, stunned and speechless, but my awe soon died quickly once I remembered where I was, and was replaced with spite and bitterness.

No, to show any awe or respect to these monsters would mean that I've forgotten who I am or what these bastards did. "I apologize for any inconvenience that I caused. I'll get out of your sight as soon as I can." I apologized flatly, turning to leave the woman without another word. I didn't care how damn important they were to the Empire, I just wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible without directing attention to myself or my ring.

"General Najenda, the Prime Minister is expecting you in the throne room. I would suggest to not keep him waiting." A voice said to the woman. Wait...General...Najenda...SHE'S A GENERAL?!

Finally realizing how badly I screwed up by smacking into a general, I quickly walked away from the General before she could remember my presence. Feeling like I moved a safe distance away from her and her troops, I then ducked into a shadowy ally. Sighing, I sat down leaned against a brick wall, comforted by the shadows that hid myself from the public eye.

-xXx-

"Hey, is this spot taken?" A voice, a girl's voice, asked me. The voice was void of emotion, sounding as if they were both mental and emotionally drained from whatever hell they went through all their life.

"Not to my knowledge it isn't. I don't give a damn where you sit either way." I replied with the same amount of apathy. A maroon cloaked figure wordlessly bent down and took a seat beside me. Long pink hair dangled from under her hood as the girl leaned back onto the brick wall. I tucked my ring under my shirt, just to be safe, and buried my face deeper into my hood.

We sat beside each other in silence for what felt like hours. It wasn't that we found comfort in each others company, but we both felt content to say the least. We were strangers, we didn't know each other, we didn't know each others names, but neither of us really cared.

"Malik." I spoke, shattering the silence between the two of us.

I was met with light pink eyes and slightly tannish face. The girl's skin was much paler than my own, but the two of us did share a variation of the same tanned skin. I was a westerner, and she was half westerner also.

"Hm?" She asked, blinking at me questioningly.

"My name, it's Malik. Figured since we're both going to possibly spend the night here, I might as well give you my name." I explained with a sigh, pulling down my hood to show my face.

The girl responded with the same action, revealing messy long pink matted hair. Her face was covered in dirt and dust and had an empty look in her light pink eyes that I once had before Marcoh took me in. A look that appeared to be void of any chance of hope. She was about the same age as me, if not a few years younger.

"My...my name is.." The girl hesitated, reluctant to open herself up to a stranger or show any sign of trust. I don't blame her really. I've been there, down the same path this girl is going.

"It's alright. If you don't trust me, I don't need to know your name. I'll probably be gone before you wake up anyways." I said gently, but still kept my expressionless mask.

Instead, the girl shook her head with a sigh. "It's okay. Since you haven't mocked me or shot me a nasty look, the least I can do is tell you my name." I found her struggle to open up to me a bit flattering and almost...adorable.

I let out a slight chuckle, receiving a scowl from the girl, but I shook my head and explained myself. "As far as I care, we're both westerners. Frankly, I don't really give a damn about skin color, we're all people aren't we? We all bleed the same red blood, don't we?"

Realizing that I went on a rant, I blushed slightly and sunk down into my cloak, a bit embarrassed. Risking a glance at the girl, I saw her eyes wide in surprise, her cheeks blushing red. Whatever I said had a bit of an impact to her it seems.

"Mine." She said absently, still staring at me wide-eyed and blushing. "My name is Mine."

Sighing softly, I chuckled, relishing in this moment with this girl, Mine. It's been years since I found myself this comfortable around someone else other than Seryu.

"Hey Mine, if you were given the chance, how would you change this nation?" I asked, gazing at the evening sky.


	3. Chapter 2

_Malik..._

I stirred in my sleep, shifting a bit as I heard a voice ring out.

 _Use me..._

I shivered at the near urging tone of the voice.

 _Wear me!_

My eyes shot open, and I glanced around and recalled my surroundings. I was still in the dark alley with Mine fast asleep, her head resting on my shoulders.

A new day in the Capital and I have idea of what to do next. If only my skin was a bit paler, then I could've been with Seryu in the Imperial Guard. But with the way things are, I have no choice but to return to being nothing more than street scum.

"At least she's carrying out Father's wishes." I reminded myself out loud, careful not to wake the girl resting on me.

And then there's Mine...

I looked over to the sleeping girl, who appeared so peaceful as if she hasn't slept this well in a long time. I knew I had to leave, but something about this girl compelled me to remain by her side. Moments like these reminded me of what I was fighting for.

It was tempting, to say the least, but I knew better than that. Carefully moving Mine's head off me, I scooted away from her in order to free myself. Sighing, I reached into my pocket and placed some money before Mine and hid my face inside my hood before exiting the alley.

I found myself thinking of last night, when I asked that question to her and the events that followed.

-xXx-

 _"Hey Mine, If you were giving the chance, how would you change this nation?" I asked, gazing out at the evening sky._

 _The pink haired girl blinked thoughtfully, pondering my question. I then saw a flicker of something...a spark of passion and hope._

 _"I would make it a place where everyone can call home. Where there aren't children who have to face the same discrimination that the two of us have gone through." There was a fire in her eyes, a vision of the world and the drive to make that vision a reality. I admired this girl, Mine. I admired her ambition and her will to carry on._

 _Mine then looked at me, giving me a small smile. "What about you, Malik? If you had the power, how would you change this nation?"_

 _Yes, how WOULD I change this nation? As of now, the Empire is decaying and corruption runs rampant and unchecked. I stroked my black ring idly and gave it some thought. Yeah, I guess that'll do._

 _"Unite the tribes in the four borders of the Empire. I want to bring the Empire and the tribes together as one nation. Heh, if I did that, maybe that dream of yours won't look so far-fetched, would it?" I flashed Mine a smiled and we both started to laugh for no particular reason._

 _I haven't laughed like this in years, let alone with a complete stranger._

 _"You know, the western tribes are allied with the Revolutionary Army in the south. If they were to overthrow those bastards that are responsible for this mess, maybe our dreams have a chance of being realized." She mused in a low voice, scooting a bit closer to me with a sigh._

 _Mine then looked at me dead in the eye, her cheeks tinged as pink as her hair and she looked at me with that same fire in her eyes. "Hey Malik, if I were to join the Revolutionary Army, would you come with me?" She took her hands into mine and her blush grew brighter. "Come with me, Malik, to join the Revolutionary Army down south. I want you by my side when we unite the borders and create a world without discrimination." She declared, the passion in her light pink eyes burned brightly._

 _I flinched, and looked away from her passionate and hopeful look. The Revolutionary Army...the same ones who killed Marcoh and left Seryu and I by ourselves. If things were different, if I had never crossed paths with Marcoh Ubiquitous, then maybe, just maybe I would have agreed in a heartbeat._

 _But ambition and passion alone won't be enough to change the world. No, you can hope and pray all you like, but in the end, only action and power and the ability to display such power are the keys to making a change. As much as I admired Mine, I knew my place wasn't in the ranks of the Revolutionary Army. It was with Seryu, my Aneki, partner, and fellow Warrior of Justice._

 _"Sorry Mine, but I can't. However, I do want you to join the Revolutionary Army without me. I want you to go and change the world for me. Give those bastards hell." I said with a chuckle._

 _Mine let out a disappointed sigh and nodded, her eyes softening and gave a wide grin. "Gotcha, Malik."_

I took one last look at Mine and smiled at her one last time before walking out into the streets. Perhaps, one day we'll see each other again.

-xXx-

During the remaining of the week, I never saw Mine again. Maybe she did take my advice and join the Revolutionary Army. I spent the next week wandering the Capital, getting familliar with my surroundings and taking note of what location is safe, and which locations to stay away from. I spent my nights in the cracks and alleys, sleeping with one eye open and wery of any night attackers.

As time passed, I felt the black ring around my neck call out to me, beckoning me to wear it. The notion seemed pretty attractive. If I did put the ring on,and if the rumors were true and it did happen to be one of the lost Teigu, then my power would increase tenfold. It wasn't an heirloom of a long purged tribe, but a tool that would bring me closer to changing the world. That settled it then. It was time to see if this ring was a Teigu or not.

-xXx-

Sighing, I took the ring off the chain around my neck and found myself studying it. The ring wasn't very elaborate in design, in fact it was simple...too simple. There was definitely more to this ring besides the plain appearance.

I exhaled sharply and places the ring on my right middle finger, and prepared for the worst.

The ring gleamed black and let out a pulse of power as black plated armor crawled up my arm, stopping just past the forearm. Metal claws replaced my once bare fingers and a surge of power rushed through my veins. I stared at the black clawed gauntlet, awed at the sight before me.

 _My power is yours, Child of Dekras._

A voice echoed in my thoughts. It was the same voice that spoke to me whenever I slept.

"Who...are you?" I asked the gauntlet, no, the Teigu that I wore.

 _I am called Soth. They once referred to me The Shadow Man one thousand years ago. I owe you and your tribe a great debt for keeping me out of the hands of those...Imperials. Now that you weld me as your Teigu, you as a result weld darkness itself._

I blinked at the Teigu, perplexed at this. "Weld...darkness? What do you mean by that?"

Soth let out a chuckle at this.

 _Raise your hand, Child of Dekras. I will show you exactly what you wish to know._

I did so, raising my now armored hand over my head. In response, the shadows behind me rose from their position, forming into a large sphere of darkness. The sight was...indescribable.

 _Now, aim the gauntlet in front of you. I shall do the rest for now until you've learned to weld this power to it's fullest potential._

Nodding at the Teigu's instructions, I lowered my arm and pointed in front of me. Right on cue, the orb of darkness lashed out like a whip before returning to it's place in the shadows.

I stared at the Gauntlet Teigu in awe. With this power, so many new doors have opened. No longer will I be mere street scum. Now, I have an opportunity to change the world.

Soth, the Hand of Darkness...guide me towards the future.

-xXx-

 **A/N: And so there you have it. Malik's first encounter with Mine. Also, the big reveal of Malik's Teigu.  
**

 **I apologize if Mine seems a bit OOC, but try to remember, this is 4 years before she joins Night Raid.**

 **Please leave reviews, and thank you for your support.**


	4. Chapter 3

_(_ 4 Years later)

(Mine)

 _"Give those bastards hell!"_

"Oi! Earth to Mine, ya there?" A gruff voice shook me out of my daydream.

Why was I thinking of _him_? Then again, why wouldn't I think of him? He is the one who encouraged and inspired me to join the Revolutionary Army, and ultimately, Night Raid. Because of him, I have a purpose and a dream, a dream that we both share.

It's been a little over four years since I last saw Malik, but it actually seems he made a name for himself in the Empire somehow. They called him "The Black Hand" because of that Teigu of his. It was a nasty piece of work, from what I heard. Hopefully, Malik hasn't forgotten about me...or that dream of ours...

 _A united Empire where no child has to suffer discrimination ever again..._

"Relax Leone, I'm almost ready." I replied with a sigh.

Our target was a wealthy family, the Haddocks, who were rumored to take a sick sense of pleasure in torturing and toying with people that their daughter, Aria Haddock, picks up off the street. according to the anonymous contract the Boss received. The information was rather specific, enough for the Boss to take an interest in.

Strapping Pumpkin over my shoulder, I left my room and headed to the main room to meet the others.

-xXx-

"So this is Night Raid..." Once we all gathered in the main hall, a voice spoke suddenly from a shadowy corner behind us. We all flinched, reaching for our Teigu, but the Boss simply smirked and let out an amused chuckle at the voice.

"Well if it isn't the bastard who took my eye. C'mon out, kid." She grinned as a shadowy figure, who took a step out to the light.

I couldn't believe it...was I dreaming?

Malik held a smirk and simply payed no mind to the alert members of Night Raid, his eyes fixed on the Boss. "It's been awhile, Najenda. How's the arm doing for you?" He said smugly, walking over to the Boss.

Wait...did the Boss say he took her eye? Then does that mean-?!

Still, when he shot a glance at me, I felt my heart skip a beat. Even though Malik was with the Empire, it didn't feel like he was an enemy.

"Sorta miss my old one. I do miss my eye, no thanks to you." The Boss said, chuckling. "Anyways, what the hell are you doing here, Malik?" She asked, her warm mood suddenly dying.

Malik sighed. "Relax, Najenda. I'm not here as an Imperial Official. Right now, I'm only here because I want to clean up some scum from the face of the Earth. You got that contract about that family I sent?" Wait, _he_ sent that contract?!

The Boss nodded wordlessly. "I hate how unpredictable you are, Malik. But yeah, I'll let you help out on this one. Still, aren't you a little high profile to do a job with us?"

Malik sighed and shook his head. "Only those in the Palace know my face. Those outside only know me by name." He replied with a smirk. Wait, he stays in the Palace?!

He's changed, but for worse or for better, I really don't know.

Then Malik suddenly turned towards me and smiled warmly, like he did the first time we met four years ago. "It's been awhile, Mine. I see you took my advice and joined the Revolutionary Army."

I-Idiot! Why's he calling me out now of all times?!

I felt my face heat up and I avoided his warm smile. My heart pounded in my chest and I swallowed hard. "Y-yeah, it has. A-and y-yeah, I did." I managed out to him, prompting curious looks from Leone. My eyes wandered to the jet black clawed gauntlet that armored his right hand, Malik's Teigu. So thats why they called him 'The Black Hand.'

The Boss sighed and straightened up from her chair in the back of the room. "Right, so Malik, would you like to proceed with sharing with us any details we might need to know."

-xXx-

(Malik)

It was early evening before my escorts and I reached the contract's home. Let's hope my acting isn't too bad.

"I am Leiutenent Colonel Malik Dekras of the Imperial Guard. We have reason to believe that you and your family are targets for Night Raid tonight." Knocking on the door, I announced to the well dressed, older looking man, a Mr. Alan Haddock.

Being an Imperial Official, I had a decent amount of authority over the wealthy and was seen as a figure of merit. Enough merit for the Haddock family to actually trust in my little lie. My task was quite straightforward; infiltrate the target's mansion and keep an eye on the family until Night Raid attacks.

Alan Haddock's face began to pale at this new and he began to tremble with fear. "W-what?! W-why would they-?!" His voice cracked in terror.

I cleared my throat to get him back on track and gestured to my escort of Imperial Guards and myself. "And because of this knowledge," I continued with a sigh. "The Prime Minister ordered me and a couple of guards handpicked by myself, to serve as bodyguards for you and your family." I tried assuring him with a hint of impatience.

Alan cleared his swallowed and let out a sigh of relief, opening the front door for us. "Is that so? Well then Lieutenant Colonel Dekras, come in, come in. Make yourselves at home." He said, his voice still a bit shaky.

"Corporal Ayagami, Corporal Neru." The two young guardsmen snapped to attention upon hearing their names. They were good kids, fresh from the garrison. I picked them out from Seryu's unit, so I knew they were at least decent human beings. I couldn't really ask for anything less than that, and Aneki ran her unit exactly how I'd imagine she would, punish any foul play, and reward those who did the right thing. in her eyes at least. Her commanding officer, Captain Ogre, seemed pretty shady at first glance, but Seryu looked up to him as a role model, which was good enough for me.

"Come you two. Let's go meet the Haddocks." I gestured for the two to follow as I entered the large mansion.

-xXx-

(Mine)

I watched Malik enter the target's home with a sigh of anticipation. I had no doubt in my mind that Malik could handle himself, but I couldn't help but worry.

 _Please stay alive..._

I thought with uneasy nervousness. Because of Malik, I had a reason to stay alive, a dream to fight for. His dream and my dream became _our_ dream four years ago. It's a dream that I cherish and have been cherishing with all my being ever since our first encounter.

"Worried about Malik, are we?" My spotter teased. At that, I let out a startled cough and a small embarrassed squeak, flushing bright red.

"S-shut up, Leone. I'm s-sure Malik can take care of himself." I unsuccessfully tried to dismiss her comment. Sighing, I shook my head, trying to clear my head. "Anyways, Malik reached to target's location successfully. Let's return to the others."

Not losing that smirk of hers, Leone and I got up from our position and leapt from tree to tree back to where the rest of Night Raid was located.

-xXx-

(Malik)

"Thank you so much for personally coming here, Colonel. It means a lot to our family." Alan's wife, Luise, remarked kindly, pouring three cups of tea for the three of us.

Their daughter, Aria, took it upon herself to closely seat herself next to me. "With Night Raid on their way here, you'll protect us, right?" There was a hint of mock worry, but it was drowned out by the flirtatious tone of her words.

I cleared my throat and took a sip of the tea that Luize poured. "Of course. Please, call me Malik. I'll protect you and your family. It's the Empire's duty to protect it's people after all." I hated working out on the field, but I took this job with Night Raid because it was personal. The things these people did to those from outside the Capital walls were inexcusable and I would personally see to it that I deliver Justice onto this family of monsters.

"Say Colonel, you look quite young to be in a rank as high as yours. Might I ask how that is?" Aria questioned me, feigning a curious smile.

I chuckled and nodded, paying no mind to the steadily decreasing gap between Aria and I. "To be honest, I find it difficult to believe myself. About three years ago, I was nothing more than street scum. If it wasn't for the former General Nejenda, than I'd still be street scum." I sighed, remembering. "Before turning her back on the Empire, General Najenda took me under her wing and made me her personal aide. Under Najenda, I learned many skills required to survive life in the Palace. When Najenda betrayed the Empire, I worked with General Esdeath and Great General Budo to bring an end to her rebellion." I explained with a sigh. Esdeath took her arm, I took her eye. It was unpleasant, but it had to be done. I couldn't throw away the progress that I made in order to make my dream a reality, not even for the life of my former mentor.

"It seems like you live an exciting life being the Lieutenant Colonel of the Imperial Guard, Malik. I'm pleased to say that I can put our lives into your capable hands." Alan said with a curt nod. "Aria, since you appear to be quite attached to the young Colonel, why don't you show him where he'll be staying for the night."

Aria grinned and stood up, taking me by the arm. "Yes, Papa. Let's go Malik, we got only three hours 'till it turns dark!" With a surprised yelp, I felt my body jerk forwards as Aria tugged me forward by the arm out of the dining hall and up the stairs. I didn't even have a chance to finish my tea...

"At ease, you two. You both are free to patrol the mansion." I ordered the two escorts before vanishing up the stairs with Aria.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes there are time jumps. Expect them, since there will be quite a flashbacks and flash-forwards in this story.**

 **I'm also going to give Aria a bit more character than you'd normally see.**

 **Also, borderline reverse-rape, followed immediately by gore.**

-xXx-

I sighed, walking down the hallway with this psychopath's arm around mine. I didn't fear for my life being alone with this girl. We both knew that I was way too high profile for her to try anything. "You can drop the act now. We're all alone and I know that cutesy-flirty persona you have going is only a facade." I said flatly as we walked together.

Aria let out an amused chuckle and sighed, still not letting go of my arm. "You're a sharp one, Colonel. You might be a dirty westerner, but you're anything but a country hick. A country hick wouldn't be able to achieve the things you have, Malik. Not in four years, not in a lifetime." I can hear the racism in her words, even if she is praising me in her bigotry.

"There are two things about you that intrigue me, Colonel." Aria continued, watching the sun sink slowing into the horizon. "First of all, you went from street scum to a position of power in the Palace in only four years. You've learned things there even someone like myself don't have the privilege of learning: the art of politics, tactics and strategical movements that help entire armies win wars and put down rebellions. Second of all, why aren't you with the Revolutionary Army? Why would someone like yourself endure the ridicule and the discrimination in order to claw your way up the Imperial ranks? It'd seem much less painless and the western tribes are allied with the Revolutionary Army. You'd honestly find yourself much more at home down in the south with them rather than being here with me."

I rose a brow as I digested her words. This girl was a lot more than I originally imagined. Not only was she a bigot, but she was rather observant as well. I chuckled softly. "Despite how sick and rotten this nation is, I still love it and won't abandon it. My adopted older sister is a lieutenant in the Imperial Guard, Seryu Ubiquitous, and a fellow Warrior of Justice, as she dubbed the two of us. Her father was a good man, one of the only good men that I've encountered in the Imperial Army. Seryu and her father both inspired me to actually do something about the decaying state of the Empire. I want to change the way things are, but the things the Revolutionary Army are doing will only lead this country into civil war. I want to cut out this nation's corruption from within."

Aria let out an amused laugh after hearing my confession and rests her head on my shoulder. "My, how interesting. If only you weren't a westerner, I would've fell in love with you the moment that I laid eyes on you, Malik. That passion of yours alone is enough to make me a quite hot. You think of me as nothing more than a wealthy bigot and a spoiled sadist, but I assure you that I can be rather generous. If I only imagine that tan skin of yours being a bit paler, that should do." She cracked a wicked and seductive smile at me.

It took all of my willpower not to cringe in disgust at this girl. She treats me like a new scientific discovery. That I intrigued and amused her. This girl nauseated me more and more with every moment we talk.

"What's with that smile, Aria? Surely, you can't possibly find a westerner like myself remotely attractive by any means of the word." I rose a brow, disgusted by this beautiful blonde girl undressing me with only her eyes and at that look of hers. It was one of primal lust. Despite my snide comment, that look said everything.

"As I mentioned earlier, if I simply imagine you with slightly paler skin, you become quite the looker." She replied, bringing her face to my ear, in almost a whisper. "Enough for me to fall into lust with you, my dear Colonel." She blew into my ear, causing me to shiver a bit.

C'mon Night Raid, why can't you move any faster...

Aria then reached into the top of her dress, pulling out something that resembled a needle filled with _something_ and pressed the needle against my back as she leaned in closer to my face _._ "I can ignore the fact that you're a filthy country boy, and I can ignore that _disgusting_ tan of yours. Your authority, your passion, and your class is enough for me to ignore your race. Now don't cause a scene, or else I'll scream rape. And neither of us want that to happen, do we?" I know I could simply use Soth and kill this bitch right here and now, but I had faith in Night Raid. I know they'll show up come nightfall.

Let's hope I keep my virginity in tact by the time they show up however...

-xXx-

(Mine)

I knew it! I knew it! I knew it was a mistake to leave Malik alone with this family of psychopaths!

Cocking Pumpkin, I aimed my rifle at the blonde whore, enraged and eager to fill this bitch with holes before she does anything to my dear friend.

" **I'm going to KILL her!** "I seethed with blood lust from under my breath, sending chills down Lubbock and Leone's back at the sheer killing intent.

I charged up Pumpkin, dead set on blowing Malik's assailant's head clean off. "Sheele, once I blow this bitch's head off, you'll be free to enter the second floor of the mansion." My friend nodded with a sigh.

Once Pumpkin finished charging, I made no hesitation to fire, aiming at the whore's head. Force yourself on Malik, will you?! I'll make you regret that decision, you little bitch!

-xXx-

(Malik)

A streak of white light suddenly struck Aria clean in the head. It wasn't like a simple sniper's bullet, but much more powerful and much more precise. Aria's head simply...popped, like a pimple or more suitably, a cyst, and splattered across the wall opposite to us. Grimacing, I roughly shoved the headless corpse off me and wiped the gore off my face and uniform.

Glancing out the window, I saw Night Raid's members standing atop of Lubbock's threads, Mine blowing a smoking Pumpkin with a satisfied smug smirk. Sheele unsheathed Estase and leapt through the shattered window to meet me.

"Night Raid, showing up at the nick of time, aren't we? I'll gather my men and get out so you guys can do the rest. Tell Mine I owe her my life and dignity." I said with a chuckle while activating Soth. "Farewell, Night Raid. This is the first and last time we work together. We're going to be enemies the next time we meet."

At that, I walked through the shadows and vanished from Sheele's sight.

-xXx-

 **A/N: Yeah, I suck at gore and sexual scenes, I'll be honest.**

 **I decided to post two chapters in one day, since I'm pretty eager to show this particular chapter to you guys. I went out of my comfort zone in order to dish out the attempted rape scene with Aria and Malik and I wanted get feedback of what I can do better, since this is far from the only chapter with sexual content**

 **Anyways, with the Aria arc over, will working with Night Raid come around and bite Malik in the ass?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**


	6. Chapter 5

(4 years ago)

(Malik)

A month after I embraced Soth as my Teigu, I found a better method of travel throughout the Capital: moving through shadows. As long as I remain in a shadowy area, I can travel to another shadowy corner in any other location I think of. It proved to be a efficient way of getting around and vanishing without a trace, should any trouble arise.

After three months of wandering the streets alone, I found myself wondering how Aneki has been holding up these past months.

Wandering the streets of Downtown, I kept my heavy gray cloak on, hiding from the prying public eye. I checked to see if I had enough money to buy something actually decent to eat. Luckily, I did in fact have enough money from the last mercenary job I did a few days back. To be honest, it wasn't a particularly honest job, but it paid well and that's what mattered. Nodding to myself, I entered the nearest restaurant with a sigh.

"Watch out!" Startled, I took a step back as a hot plate of soup flew across the room and onto an unfortunate customer. A young girl, a little than a year younger than myself, vehemently apologized to the assaulted victim who shouting obscenities and curses at the young purple haired girl in a long exotic purple dress.

"Damn it, Sheele! You got a screw loose or something?! That clumsiness is going to chase away all the customers!" The owner yelled at the poor girl, who shrunk down from the constant verbal assault.

Activating Soth, I deliberately and loudly tapped my clawed fingers rhymically on the metal railing that led into the restaurant in attempt to get their attention. It wasn't that I wanted to be a hero and distract the two from berating the purple girl, I just wanted some damn food.

Once Sheele gratefully helped me to my seat and took my order, I sighed and relaxed and Soth returned to being a ring from under my cloak, waiting for my food. I guess I should tip the poor girl while I'm at it.

-xXx-

(4 years later)

(Tatsumi)

(The next afternoon after the Haddock contract)

"Corporal Ayagami, Corporal Neru, parade rest!" At the sharp command of a voice outside the barracks, the rest of us perked up in anticipation of a superior officer. With a clear and heavy knock, the door was answered.

Lieutenant Seryu grinned widely at the visitor, her amber eyes lighting up brightly. "Little Brother! It's been too long." She exclaimed as she rushed to the individual in her excitement, her little companion, Koro plopping after her just as eagerly.

"Seryu, what did I say about addressing me so casually while you're on duty. I may be your brother, but I'm still your commanding officer." At that, a young man, only two years older than me, stepped into the barracks, accompanied by Corporal Ayagami and Corporal Neru. "Honestly, show a little self-restraint in front of your unit, Lieutenant."

In response, Seryu quickly snapped to a salute, her face becoming serious suddenly. "Colonal in the building! Company, attention!" Wait...WHAT?! The lieutenant announced and right on command, the entire room, including myself, all snap into attention.

"What reason do you grace us with your presence, Lieutenant Colonel Malik?" The lieutenant asked, remaining completely still, even little Koro stood in attention before the Colonel.

Wait, this guy's Lieutenant Colonel Malik 'Black Hand' Dekras?! He's so young!

The colonel saluted Seryu and dropped his hand, and we all went to attention immediately afterwards. "Ayagami, Neru, go on and join your garrison." He said to the two behind him, who silently walked past him and joined us at attention.

"Carry on, everyone. I just need your lieutenant for a while." He said with a chuckle. At that, we all dropped our stiff formation and continued with our duties.

To think, someone this close to my age can become a colonel. It really blows my mind. Maybe, just maybe, if I try hard enough, then I can become as good as Colonel Malik...

-xXx-

(Malik)

I sighed as Seryu and I stepped outside to talk. The moment that we were alone, she threw herself at me in an affectionate hug. It really has been awhile since I last saw Aneki.

"So I heard you went toe-to-toe with those Night Raid villains, Little Brother." Seryu grinned at me with great approval. Koro perked up at the word 'villains' with a soft 'kuu?'.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head, waving my hand dismissively. "Of course, I didn't take them all on at once. Even with Soth, that'd be impossible alone." I said, gazing up at the afternoon sky.

"Yet you survived an encounter with the entire group. As a Warrior of Justice, that's a feat in of itself." Seryu let out a humorless chuckle and laid her head on my shoulder. "If only Koro and I were there with you last night when it happened. Could you imagine how glorious of a fight that would be? The three of us, Warriors of Justice who fight for the innocent and the righteous, against the entirety of the evil Night Raid."

I smirked at the mental image that Seryu painted. "That's right, you mentioned in your previous letter that you acquired new weapons to fight against Evil, didn't you?" I said suddenly, glancing at my older sister.

Seryu's grin only grew wider as she vigorously nodded. "Yeah! I did! From Dr. Stylish! He modified my body in order to effectively combat Evil!" She exclaimed proudly.

I rose a brow at this. Modified...how?

I sighed and got up, lending a hand to Seryu. "Well, I'm off duty and the Prime Minister isn't expecting me to report until later this week. I guess today's one of my very rare free days. You wanna patrol around the Capital with me?" I offered with a smile.

Seryu's eyes brightened up at this offer, taking my hand, and she once again vigorously nodded. "Of course! There's no way I could an offer to patrol against Evil with a fellow Warrior of Justice!" She exclaimed with the utmost enthusiasm. "Let's go! C'mon Koro, Malik!" Without warning, Seryu grinned and ran off, dragging me and Koro off with her.

-xXx-

(3 Days later)

(At the Palace)

There was a knock at the door to my office, drawing me away from my studies.

"Enter." I replied flatly to the knock. Today was the day that I've been dreading all week. Ever since news of my encounter with Night Raid got out, Prime Minister Honest requested for a personal briefing among the Imperial Court. Not only will I be in the presence of the very man who ordered the purging of my home, but I'll be in the same room with the young Emperor and Great General Budo, along with a multitude of prominent figures of government.

I hate playing politics with bureaucrats, especially the openly corrupt.

The double door to my office finally opened, revealing a sharply dressed man with a arrogant scowl, escorted by two Imperial Guardsmen. Oh, here we go again...

"Colonel Dekras, you have been requested in the Imperial Court by order of the great Prime Minister Honest. Please come with me." He had sneer in his voice and a suppressed look of disdain. It was obvious that this official disapproved of my position in government, of a _westerner_ inside the Palace.

I glared at the disrespectful bigot, but held my tongue. In the art of politics, anything you say or do will be used against you without mercy. The Palace was a pool of sharks and the last thing I wanted to do was to let these scavengers smell blood.

"Understood. If it is the Prime Minister's request, then it shall be done. Lead the way." I said stiffly through gritted teeth, rising from my desk and joining the government official.

-xXx-

Making my way towards the Imperial Throne room, I was met by Great General Budo. Knowing military protocol, I went to attention and saluted to the enormous tower of a man. "Great General Budo!" I stiffly acknowledged him.

The huge man dismissively saluted, allowing me to drop my salute. "Lieutenant Colonel Malik." He simply said with a nod. The Great General was possibly the only man in the Palace who I actually respected and looked up to. As Seryu would have put it, Budo was a man of great justice.

The giant dismissed the official and joined me on my way to the courtroom.

-xXx-

Entering the two large doors leading to the Emperor's throne room, Budo and I immediately dropped to a kneel upon seeing the child emperor atop of the huge golden throne.

To be in the very presence of the Emperor himself...so this his how far I've come...

"Lieutenant Colonel Malik Dekros, reporting, my Emperor." I announced, keeping my head lowered. Of the three years I've been in office, this is the first time meeting the monarch in person.

"Ah, so this is the famous 'Black Hand' that I've been hearing about. Hey Minister, why is his skin a different shade then everyone else in the room?" Emperor Makoto asked Honest with childish curiosity. Obviously the Emperor has never seen someone from outside the Palace walls, much less a westerner.

Prime Minister Honest let out a booming chuckle and I heard the tearing of flesh in front of me. No doubt the fat bastard is gorging himself on meat. "Colonel Malik here is actually from the western border. In fact, he's a survivor from the western tribes." I could hear the hidden disdain in his tone as the young emperor gasped in wonder.

Hmm, so he wasn't manipulated into thinking that those outside the Capital walls were lowly creatures, or as Aria put it, country hicks. Interesting.

"Rise, General, Colonel. I'm very interested in hearing about the Colonel's encounter with the villainous group, Night Raid." Emperor Makoto said in curious wonder.

Stiffly rising to face the two, I offered a generous bow to the ruler and cleared my throat. I should watch what I say at this point. The last poor bastard before us got dragged away by two guards kicking and screaming.

"It was about four days ago when I met them. I was given an anonymous tip that Night Raid would target a wealthy family, the Haddocks, so I gathered an escort of trusted guards before offering my protection to the family." I began, my brow twitching in annoyance as the Prime Minister tears off another chunk of meat, chewing obnoxiously.

I had to be careful to not reveal too much about Night Raid also. We were on opposing sides, but we did fight for the same thing. Besides, I didn't want to put Mine in danger...


	7. Chapter 6

(Meanwhile)

(Mine)

It's been four days since I last saw Malik and I already find myself starting to miss him. The was a rumor spreading around the Capital that the 'Black Hand' went toe-to-toe with Night Raid and survived. As much as it sucks, we ended up boosting his fame within the Empire.

"Oi Lubb, can't you pick up the pace? You're the one carrying my stuff after all." I called out to the greened haired pervert as he struggled with the tower of boxes containing purchased items from my shopping spree in the Commercial District. Spotting a little cafe to the side, I decided to rest my feet and allow poor Lubbock to take a break.

"You're a demon, you know that?" The information broker wheezed as the collapsed into in front of me. I responded with a mischievous smirk as I ordered a parfait, Lubbock ordering a glass of water.

I leaned back, finding my eyes drift over to the Palace, where _he_ is. I absently frowned and sighed, resting my head on my hand. Honestly, how can he be so close to me, yet be so far away.

"Seriously, is that guy on your mind 24/7? You think about him non-stop." Lubbock questioned with a grunt of annoyance, following my gaze to the Palace.

I felt my face heat up and my heartbeat increase, sharply turning away from the Palace and found a sudden interest in my parfait. "I-I d-dunno what you mean, Lubb. S-sure, you can say M-Malik is somewhat of an i-inspiration to me, but it's not l-like I have a-a c-crush on him or anything!" I internally groaned when I saw Lubbock develop a very teasing, very Leone-like smirk at my stammering response.

"Hm? I don't recall mentioning anything about a crush though. So why are you bringing something like that up?" He teased, making my blush even darker.

Aw crap...

"S-shut up!" I squeaked, realizing my slip-up, blushing furiously.

"Still," He continued with a thoughtful sigh. "the guy seems pretty shady to me, not to mention he took the Boss' eye after siding with the Empire. So how come seem to almost idolize the guy after all the crap he's done?" Lubbock seemed to be only thinking out loud, but I'm not going to let anyone slander my close friend, so I went to Malik's defense.

"It's not that I idolize him, but I wasn't lying when I said that Malik is an inspiration to me." I replied, eyes downcast and softening at the memory of our very first encounter, a small smile forming on my face. "Malik's the one who encouraged me to join the Revolutionary Army four years ago. Before I met Malik, dreams, hope, and kindness were all just words to me and I was always alone, knowing only the cruelty of humans. When I found out that Malik was also a westerner, I realized that he's gone through the same kind of hell that I went through. He talked of changing the way things were and creating a new Empire, one where the four tribes were united with the Capital." I felt my cheeks blush lightly as I thought of our dream.

Of him...

Maybe, the others did have a point. Perhaps I have fallen for the 'Black Hand'...

Before continuing, I noticed a figure dressed in a heavy beige cloak in one of the tables close by, as if eavesdropping. On the seat besides the figure, a black cat lounged on the chair, gleaming eyes peering at us. Taking no chances, I got up from the table, keeping my eye on the hooded figure as I leaned in towards Lubbock. "I think we should continue this talk on the way back. We've wasted enough time here." Taking my hint, Lubbock nodded and got up and the two of us walked away from the cloaked figure, who made no motion to follow, but still cocked their head to us.

I gotta stay alive, for Malik and for everyone else.

And once all the fighting is over, then I'll tell him how I feel...and we'll unite the Empire together.

-xXx-

(Malik)

Once I finished the briefing in the throne room, I promptly returned to my office with an relieved sigh. I was exhausted and just glad that the briefing was over. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with that fat bastard for another second.

Before I could relax, I saw a shadow shift across the dark room. Taking no chances, I activated Soth and faced the shadow. "Whose there?" I called out, before shutting the door to my room.

There, a figure dressed in a heavy beige cloak sat on the open window sill, a black cat resting on their lap. The cat's reddish-purple orbs gleamed in the moonlight and their tail waved around lazily.

"Always ready to act on a moment's notice as usual, I see. Surely you haven't forgotten us already, Boss." A female's voice came from the cloaked shadow with a false hurt tone.

Shaking my head with a sigh, I took a seat in the chair behind my desk and faced the cloaked female. "Of course not, Kiseki. I just had a rough day, that's all." I said dismissively before turning to the cat, who now is rubbing against my leg with a purr. "I see she dragged you along too, Chelsea." I said with a chuckle, petting the cat's head.

With a puff of smoke, the black cat suddenly changed into a girl, only a few months older than myself, with long coppery orange hair and the same reddish-purple eyes the cat had. Around her neck, purple headphones hung down. "Aw c'mon Boss, how could you tell it's me so quickly?!" Chelsea whined, leaning back on my legs from where she sat on the floor.

"It doesn't help if I've known you for three and a half years, now does it, Chelsea? Besides, you showed me how Gaia Foundation works sometime ago. Anyways, what brings you two here?" I asked Kiseki as she pulled down her hood. Short neck length deep blue hair was finally visible. She then hopped off the window sill and into the room.

"It seems our friends at Night Raid are on the move. Kiseki and I spotted two of their members sulking around the Commercial District earlier today. Looks like one of them knows you on a rather personal level, it seems. She even knows your vision of changing the Empire when the fighting's done." Chelsea reported, remaining at her position against my legs. There was a hint of annoyance in her words as she spoke. "Aren't the two of us the only other ones who know about your dream, Boss?" This time, there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Kiseki sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Chelsea, could you at least try to act professional for once. Anyways, I too am curious of why this certain Night Raid member knows about your dream. After all, you exercise extreme caution about your ambition, even towards our own agents." The blue haired girl mused, taking a seat on my desk.

Sighing, I nodded at the two curious women, placing my finger on my temples. "Alright Alright, I admit, there was a third person who I told. In fact, she's the original one that I told before she took off and joined the Revolutionary Army four years ago. Her name is Mine and she's part westerner, which hits home for me and she's been through the same crap I went through. For a single night, the two of us spilled our hearts out to each other and we both shared our hopes and dreams to each other. Mine was the first friend I made when I first stepped foot in the Capital." I explained, hoping not to trigger any conversational landmines between the two. Besides, next to Mine and Seryu, these two girls were the only people alive whom I trusted unconditionally.

Chelsea let out a loud sigh and placed her arms over her head, as if my legs were the most comfortable thing in the world. "Well, if this Mine really did beat us to the punch six months before you even met us, then I guess there's no point in getting mad about it." The copper haired girl pouted.

"Putting that all aside now, have our agents discovered anything worth mentioning, Kiseki?" I asked, getting down to business and ignoring Chelsea's whining.

Kiseki's reddish-orange eyes shifted to the window, gazing at the moon with a sigh. "We've been getting reports that an infamous executioner from the Imperial Prison escaped after going insane and running off with the Teigu the warden kept. Zanku the Executioner, I believe." The girl reported with a grim tone.

I nodded as I listened to my spymaster speak. I knew of Zanku and his demonic reputation within the Imperial Guard. If that madman is off running around in the streets, then I don't care who, but someone needs to put him down. "I want this information sent to Night Raid. The more people after this madman, the better. While I issue orders in the Guard to take Zanku down, I want information on the Teigu he stole." I ordered Kiseki, who simply bowed in response.

Turning to Chelsea, she finally rose, her playful attitude changing to a more serious one. "Chelsea, I have special orders for you." I said, handing the copper haired girl an unmarked letter. "Destroy this letter and leave no trace of the contents the moment you finish reading." Chelsea nodded as she and Kiseki both bowed to me and the three of us linked arms with each other. "We shall become the heralds of a new Empire. May you both succeed in your missions. For Spider's Web!" I began.

"For the new age!" They both replied before escaping out the open window, leaving me to my devices.

I'll show them all not to underestimate the 'Black Hand', Malik Dekras!

-xXx-

 **A/N: Hey guys, Kit here with a few things.**

 **Looks like there's a lot more to Malik than meets the eye.**

 **To clarify, (Since I'm sure you guys have plenty of questions) Spider's Web, Malik's organization, is a neutral third party and not affiliated with either the Empire or the Revolutionary Army. Basically, it's a shadow network of spymasters, information brokers, and assassins that all report directly to Malik and his right hand (wo)man, Kiseki.**

 **I've also decided to discard the idea of the SeryuxTatsumi thing I mentioned in the prologue, but there still is good news for the TatsumixEsdeath fans. However, Tatsumi will become a fellow Warrior of Justice, so there's that.**

 **On the topic of pairings, I'll be adding an unrequited ChelseaxOC, regarding the relationship between Malik and Chelsea, which I'll be touching up on with more detail in future chapters.**

 **I also apologize for any OOC interactions on Chelsea and Lubbock's part.  
**

 **Remember to show support by leaving reviews and favorites if you're enjoying this story.**

 **Kit out**


	8. Chapter 7

(The next day)

(Tatsumi)

I watched the lieutenant read through the letter that was sent to her by the colonel not too long ago. Ever since Captain Ogre was assassinated by Night Raid a few days ago, Lieutenant Seryu assumed command of our garrison with her younger brother, and most recently, my role model, Colonel Malik, as our commanding officer.

According to the colonel, an infamous executioner has gone insane and escaped the Imperial Prison, running around in the streets at the dead of night and beheading all who crossed paths with him. Colonel Malik's letter also mentions that he will be personally taking command of the forces sent to intercept the criminal.

After reading the colonel's letter, an eager grin spread across Lieutenant Seryu's face and she chuckled darkly with excitement. "Little Bro's been really hard at work over in the Palace these past few days. He's been fighting Evil while spreading Justice in this nation. Now a villain finally shows up and threatens the public and Nii-san himself is coming here to take command." That eager grin of hers looked...off, obsessive and twisted, somehow. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Imperial Guard, we'll be having a true Warrior of Justice come and lead us to slaying this villain called Zanku!" Seryu called out to us in her excitement. "My little brother, Colonel Malik Dekras, will be temporarily assuming command of this garrison and will be leading a number of other garrisons in order to hunt down this villain threatening the Capital, Zanku the Executioner." She explained to us.

The colonel himself is going to leading us and several other garrisons on a massive manhunt for this lunatic wrecking havoc in the streets. I'll get to see the colonel in action!

"Lieutenant, when does Colonel Malik want us to report?" Corporal Neru asked her, voicing our curiosity.

"Brother wants us to show up at the Palace gates by sunset. According to Brother's letter, Zanku always prowls around at night. Therefore, with our combined forces, we're going to flush the villain out! Nii-san has always been a brilliant tactician!" Seryu exclaimed, brimming with pride at her successful surrogate younger brother.

With the 'Black Hand' leading us, this villain won't stand a chance!

-xXx-

(Malik)

Despite how luxurious my position in the Palace appears, it's quite the opposite.

Corrupt officials.

Bureaucracy.

Politics.

And worst of all... _paperwork_!

Lots and lots of paperwork.

Most of it is menial district by district status reports or lists of travelers who come and go to the Capital and for what business. It was...tedious to say the least. But that was the sacrifice I had to make in order to successfully carry out Justice.

Among the pile of paperwork, a single envelope caught my attention. It was unmarked, giving no sender name, nor subject or address. It was remarkably unremarkable. Curious, I opened it and started reading the contents.

 _Boss,_

The letter began, alerting me that it was from either Kiseki, or one of my agents in Spider's Web.

 _I've pulled some strings and called upon our information brokers in order to pool together on intelligence regarding the stolen Teigu that Zanku the Executioner had obtained. It's a visual type Teigu called Specter and grants the user limited telepathy as well as four other type of visual abilities. It was originally used in the Imperial Prison for interrogation purposes until Zanku...liberated it from the warden's possession._

 _We are the heralds of a new Empire. For Spider's Web!_

 _For the new era!_

 _-Kiseki._

Once I finished reading the letter, I tossed Kiseki's report into the fire and leaned against my chair, taking in this new information that my second in command had presented to me. I had to admire Kiseki's ability to gather so much information in only a few hours.

With Chelsea's orders to be my eyes and ears within the Revolutionary Army, I had only Kiseki to act in my stead within Spider's Web since I couldn't take charge of the organization myself due to the scrutiny I receive in my position in government.

Which led me to another thought. What should I do with the information that Kiseki presented to me? I could always tell the garrisons that I'll be leading this evening, but that'll raise some questions about where I got the intel. I could also simply keep the information to myself, yet a lot of guardsmen will die in our manhunt, but I'll look like the big damn hero when I kill the villain and further my fame within the Empire.

My ambition, or the lives of fellow guardsmen. It was an obvious decision. To further my goals, sacrifices must be made. Lives will be lost, but in the end, I'll only benefit from this if I withdraw this information.

My dear sister, your Justice and mine are far from the same. You face the villains head on, leaving only death in your wake. I work from the shadows, and work through others in order to further my ambition. Yet, in the end, Justice prevails.

The shadow of my influence, of Spider's Web's influence, was spread to all corners of the Empire. Yet there was one single organization that remained out of my reach, Night Raid. With Chelsea and a number of other agents within the Revolutionary Army and most of it's branches, as well as countless number of agents within the Empire and even a few ministers, I nearly had complete control over the flow of information within this nation. Every rumor, every whisper, every mission, every operation, I knew about. Yet there was Night Raid, untouched by my network and invisible to me and my agents.

I had a plan to rectify this, but it was rather long term and wouldn't go into effect until after a few months. The requirements for this plan, as heartless as they sounded, was for Night Raid to lose a member or two and make them desperate enough to start recruiting other members. And that's where Chelsea steps in to join the group, giving me access to Night Raid's plans and information.

I will take advantage of this corrupt nation and everyone, be it corrupt or revolutionary, will become my puppet. If knowledge is power, then once Night Raid is infiltrated by Spider's Web, I'll become the most powerful individual in the Empire. And the best thing about it, once I do, it'll be right under that fat bastard's nose.

I'll show them all not to take the 'Black Hand' so lightly!

-xXx-

(Earlier that day)

(Mine)

"Boss, ya sure that letter's safe to open?" Lubbock warned as the Boss held unmarked letter. It gave no sender name, no address, no subject. It was just...blank. It appeared attached to an arrow that imbedded itself on our front door. We could only assume it was delivered overnight while we were all asleep.

"There's only a handful of people who knows the location of our headquarters and only one of them is not affiliated with the Revolutionary Army. I'm sure Malik has his reasons, and I can say with confidence that his attentions aren't ill natured. He hasn't told anyone where we are yet, so I'm sure we can give him the benefit of the doubt." She replied with a wave of her mechanical arm as she opened the letter.

 _Look behind you Night Raid._

 _-Kiseki_

Confused by the simple obscure message, all of us then turned around to see a cloaked figure standing in front of the two doors leading into our headquarters. A white sphere covered in strange glowing markings and symbols hovered above their palm. A Teigu.

"How did you get in here?! Who are you?!" Leone and I demanded, glaring at the intruder, reaching for our Teigu.

Suddenly, the white orb's symbols changed and glowed pale green and shot out at the two of us as a gust of powerful wind knocked us both off our feet. The cloaked figure simply sighed and took a step forward, their orb jerking back into their hand.

"There is no need to be so alarmed, Night Raid. I am here in the Black Hand's' stead. While he did clarify that the next time you met, you would be his enemies, it's also in his best interest to remain in good relations with you all. For example, my master is willing to share some rather interesting information with you all." A female voice explained while pulling back her cloak to reveal reddish orange eyes and brilliantly dark blue hair that swept to the right side of her forehead and stopped just past her neck. She was only a little older than me in appearance and her skin tone was that of a northerner's: so pale that it's almost white.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" I said as the two of us got back onto our feet. Why would this girl show up instead of Malik? And why did she just refer to him as her 'master'?

The blue haired girl sighed once more and nodded. "I can understand the caution. Let me clarify a few things. First of all, my name is Kiseki and I am the one who sent you that letter. Another thing, I am by no means affiliated with the Empire nor do I wish for Night Raid's destruction. I answer to Malik Dekras and Malik Dekras alone. Due to my boss's situation, he can't afford to risk being seen dealing with Night Raid unless he gets branded a traitor by the Empire." Kiseki said as the white orb dropped into her palm and she placed it inside her cloak.

The six of us all stiffened in anticipation, waiting for the Boss to speak as we all eyed Kiseki suspiciously.


	9. Chapter 8

(Kiseki)

"You mentioned that Malik is willing to share some interesting information with us?" The Night Raid leader, the former General Najenda, recalled while leaning forward, listening carefully.

I chuckled with a nod. "I did indeed. It appers that an escaped madman is running around the Capital and executing all who come across his path. Currently, my boss is planning on conducting a distict-by-district manhunt with a number of Imperial Guard garrisons tonight. This madman is also in possession of Omnipotent Five Sights: Spector, which is exactly why he's requesting Night Raid's help from the shadows. He knows that it doesn't matter how many soldiers go after him, they'd only be lambs to the slaughter. That's why he needs Night Raid to help take the sick bastard down." I explained, my gaze never leaving Najenda's lavender eyes as she inhaled in her cigarette.

The pink haired girl, the one who possessed Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, developed a rather...interesting expression. "If we do help Malik and we happen to encounter him, will he attack us?" There was a mix of concern, worry, anxiety, and apprehension in her facial features and words.

Stiffling a smirk I glanced at the young girl, only a year younger than me. "There is no doubt in my mind that he will attack Night Raid on sight. Boss said it himself, you guys are enemies now, members of the opposite side of the battlefield. Sorry to burst your bubble, kid. Just stay out of his and his forces' way, and you should be fine."

The pink haired girl- Mine, Boss called her, drew a shaking breath and despair overtook her expression. Poor girl, to fall so hard for someone on the opposing side. Life is cruel, it seems.

"My word of advice, while Boss will certainly attack you guys on sight, he won't aim to kill. Avoid the boss at all cost and above everything else, stay the hell away from his older sister, Seryu Ubiquitious. The girl's batshit insane and is obssessed with justice and fighting evil. She's powerful too, possessing the living Teigu, Hekatonkeiru." I put in my two cents, should they choose to help the Boss.

"If you're not with the Empire, then what will you be doing while this manhunt is happening?" Najenda inquired, her eyes studied me carefully.

"That...is none of Night Raid's concern. Still, the boss wants to get his hands on Spector before it's conficated by your people or the Empire. The boss has been collecting Teigu lately, studying them and trying to figure out what makes them tick. Let us have Spector, and the boss and his guardsmen might turn a blind eye to your activities for a while." I proposed, then turned towards the door.

"Now then, I bid thee adieu, Night Raid. I'll leave you all to your thoughts." I said with a smile of amusement, walking out of the door.

Such an interesting bunch. It's a shame that they're considered our enemies.

-xXx-

(Mine)

(Night)

This was it.

 _Soon after that strange girl, who is apperantly a subordinate of Malik, Kiseki left, the Boss and the rest of Night Raid all voted on whether or not we should help Malik out. The results spoke for themselves._

 _Bulat, Leone, Sheele, and of course, yours truly, all voted that we should help him out._

 _Akame and Lubbock were the only two to oppose helping him._

"Mine," the quiet voice shook my out of my daze. I turned to my left as Akame's blood red eyes looked at me, lacking expression. "why do you value him so highly?" She asked as the two of us moved from shadow to shadow, staying out of sight from the patrolling Guardsmen, Malik's men.

"I can guess you're going say the same thing that Lub said. That he's shady, that he's the enemy." I said with a sigh, the two of us ducking into a shadowy niche as a squadron of guards ran past us. "But honestly, I could care less about that. I still see good in him, and I always will. We all know his situation, especially since we're the kind of people that we are, good people must do bad things for the greater good. Malik and Night Raid both fight for the same thing, to end the corruption." I adamantly defended him, but I then realized that I didn't actually answer Akame's question.

"Still, no matter what way you look at it, I guess that-" Something caught my eye, a shadow of someone I recognize dart across the street. His shadow. Swallowing hard, I rise. I have to see him, to talk to him, to hear his voice again. "I'll be back, Akame." I said to my raven haired partner, prompting a questioning look as I ran after the shadow.

Soon, the shadow stopped running and faced me down across the alley. Seeing his face again caused my lips to curl in a wide smile and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He's just as handsome as we last met.

"Malik..." I simply said as I ran towards my close friend...

Wait...something doesn't seem right. Why hasn't he said anything yet? Malik always has a reason for his actions and this feels like he's luring me away from Akame...he wouldn't do that. He'd be out there hunting for Zanku. Which means...

I skidded to a halt, upholstering Pumpkin and aiming it at 'Malik'.

"You're not him." I flatly stated, my moment of bliss decaying to disappointment and loathing as my rifle glowed. How _dare_ they try to trick me using his face. "Who are you?" I said, gritting my teeth in anger.

"You're a clever girl." The fake Malik said, a sinister grin creeping along his face, distorting that once beautiful appearance into something ugly. "Whoever I showed you must mean something special to you. To change expressions that quickly is quite the feat." In the blink of an eye, stood a towering man in a white trench coat with a bloodthirsty grin. On his head, he wore a silver circlet with a large green gem that resembled an eye. "As for who I am, just call me your friendly neighborhood executioner, Zanku the Decapitator." Two blades popped out from his wrists from under his sleeves as he grinned wickedly.

Shit! So this guy's Zanku! Then that means...

"I'll just try to gain some distance and fire several rounds at him." The man recited my exact thoughts with a smug smile as he closed the distance between us, his blades raised.

I fired Pumpkin at him as Zanku charged at me. "I'll dodge to the left and try to get around him." He recited again, foiling my improvised plan. Sneering at him, I decided to risk it, running at him and then dropped to a slide as he approached. Sliding under his legs and reaching more open ground, I then immediately fired at his turned back.

Zanku simply stepped to the side as the rounds flew past his body and he turned around to me, still wearing that sick grin. "You're a rather hardcore chick, you know that? It makes me want to slice your head off more and more." He said, licking his lips in a repulsive manner, sending shivers down my spine. "Maybe when I lop off your head, I'll show it to that guy you saw earlier, then I'll lop off his head too." He said laughing, grinding his two blades together, sending sparks flying as he approached me.

"That Teigu of yours is annoying." I said, still sneering at him.

"Maybe if I can just hold out until my partner or someone else arrives, the maybe I have a chance." Zanku read my thoughts, mocking my desperation, laughing cruely as he kept grinding his blades.

Instead of panicking, like he expected, I stood my ground.

"It seems I have my back against the wall, and that there's no way of escaping this. In other words, I couldn't be in a worse situation." I stated, my sneer suddenly changing into a confident grin as I faced the madman, catching him off guard.

"What are you-!?" He started just I pulled the trigger of Pumpkin. Zanku's eyes widening.

 **"BOOOM!"** The large beam beam fired out of Pumpkin and right at the executioner, as he held up his blades to defend. The beam engulfed Zanku and send him crashing into a building.

Damn, he still isn't dead, and Pumpkin's getting close to overheating from that shot.

From the dust cloud, Zanku rocketed towards me, his blades pointed at me. I held up my rifle to block, but his second blade came down and sliced my side, drawing blood. Wincing, I lowered my guard from the pain and the other blade came flying towards my neck.

Now I really was in a pinch...

Suddenly, a black shadowy mass swung from the side, launching Zanku away from me.

"Look look! I found the villain, Onii-chan!" A girl's voice chirped happily from the rooftops. "And just it time too! He would have killed that bystander if you hadn't stepped in!."

Wha-?

"What do you mean _you_ found the villain, Aneki? I thought Warriors of Justice didn't take all the credit from other fellow Warriors of Justice." A second voice retorted in annoyance.

I gasped at the sound of the second voice.

Could it be?!

"It doesn't matter anyways, Little Bro. As Warriors of Justice, it's our duty to _**dispose**_ of filth like this villain. Isn't that right, Koro?" The cheerful voice suddenly started oozing eager malice and cruelty. I heard a little yip as what I assumed was Koro replied.

Looking up towards the rooftops, I saw them. I easily recognized Malik, the real Malik, despite being in the armored uniform of a Colonel of the Imperial Guard, his rank on the lapels of his black coat.

Next to him, was a slightly tall and slender woman with long auburn hair that went past her back, and almost touch the ground. She had contracted light amber eyes the looked like pin points and a sinister grin as she looked at the scene below. She took out two tonfa blades as she and Malik lept down to the ground. Beside her, was a white creature that somewhat resembled a dog, eagerly waited orders, eying where Zanku landed.

"Brother, I'll keep the villain occupied while you get the civilian out of harm's way." The woman lapsed out of her crazed state as she turned towards me.

"The girl's a pretty good shot, Seryu. Perhaps she could aid us in our righteous battle by providing covering fire for a distance after I patch her up." Malik replied, winking at me, causing my heart to flutter.

Wait, he called her Seryu. Then is that the one who Kiseki warned us about, Malik's older sister? She does mention justice a lot, yet so does Malik, it seems.

"Hmm, your rife fires the Light of Justice, from what I saw. And Onii-chan is usually right about potential Warriors of Justice. I'll allow it! Shine the Light of Justice and help us vanquish this villain's evil ways!" Seryu said, beaming widely at me as Malik scooped me up in his arms with gentlemanly care, causing me to blush furiously as he carried me up the rooftops.

-xXx-

"In other words, she's taken a liking to you. I would highly advise against letting her find out that you're with Night Raid, Mine." Malik chuckled as he carefully laid me down on a distant rooftop overlooking the plaza where Seryu and Zanku battled.

"Wait, didn't you say that you and Night Raid would be enemies from now on?" I wondered aloud as he reached into the shadows next to him and pulled out a medical kit from God knows where.

"Pull your dress up, Mine." Malik bluntly said as he opened the medical kit, causing my face to invent a new shade of red as my mind to go a hundred miles a minute and my heart to beat at a thousand.

W-w-w-what?! D-did he actually say what I think he said?! Is he actually h-hitting one me?! In the middle of battle?! Was he always this bold?!

Still...I guess it'd be okay if it's Malik. Yeah, there's no doubt about it, it'd be okay only if it's Malik.

...Only if it's Malik, and Malik alone.

Finding my resolve, I blush even darker, and reach for the edge of my dress and nervously grip the pink fabric. "B-be gentle.." I murmur softly.

I'm showing my body to a boy...- no, I'm showing my body to the man I've been in love with for four years, to Malik...

As Malik finally realized what I've been going on about, it was his turn to blush. He's so cute...

"M-Mine! That's not what I meant by pulling your dress up! I need to dress that gash on your side!" He exclaimed, still blushing at my misunderstanding.

"That's it?! That's the reason?!" I replied, embarrassed. Feeling humiliated, I balled my fist and punched him in the jaw. "Y-you jerk!" I turned away from him, the two of us still blushing.

I heard him mutter something along the lines of "This girl is going to be the death of me" as Malik rubbed his sore jaw. Sighing, I didn't loosen the grip of my dress as I kept avoiding eye contact with him.

"J-just get it over with it. Y-you gotta back up Seryu, right?" I managed out, still blushing brightly.

Malik gulped and nodded pulling out antibiotics and gauze wrap. "Y-yeah, that's true. W-we should hurry before you loose too much blood." He said quckly, turning away as I hesitantly lift up my dress.

It was in this moment, I realized that despite the hardships, or all the things he's done, behind that hardened demeanor of an Imperial Colonel, Malik Dekras, the 'Black Hand' was still just a teenager.

-xXx-

 **A/N: Hey guys, so here I am with yet another chapter.**

 **To be honest, I didn't intend on this chapter to be this long, and the scene with Malik and Mine just kinda...happened.**

 **But what the hell, most of the chapter are improvised anyways, so I like it as long as you all like it.**

 **It was also a bit difficult to write the fight between Mine and Zanku, since Mine never was involved with the battle in canon.**

 **On another note, here's to over 1500 views!**

 **Thanks so much for your support, everyone.**

 **And as always, thanks for reading. See you all next chapter.**

 **Kit out**


	10. Chapter 9

-xXx-

(Malik)

"Wow, you're pretty good at this, Malik." Mine praised as she inspected the bandage on her side.

"What are you going to tell Night Raid when you regroup after this?" I inquired with caution, ignoring her praise while watching Koro and Seryu battling with the madman. It was pure chance that Seryu and I stumbled upon Mine and Zanku, but I knew I could take advantage of the situation and of Mine's anonymous status in the Empire. Since there were only four known members of Night Raid, Mine was safe for the time being.

"I'm not allowed to say that you and your sister came to my aid?" She asked in confusion.

"No. Night Raid and I are enemies, and we must remain so. I'm only doing this because I'm helping _you_ , my friend that I've known for four years, take down a common enemy." I explained with a sigh. "Anyways, just say you were at the right place at the right time. I need to help Sis. I doubt our next meeting will be so pleasant." I said while sinking into the shadows.

You shouldn't ever forget, no matter how much we both want to, we can't be too close. We are enemies, and that's all we should be. It's for the best, Mine

-xXx-

"You put up a good fight, villain, but it won't matter. Justice always prevails in the end. Isn't that right, Nii-chan?" Seryu purred, grinning a excited and wicked grin.

"Indeed, Aneki. No matter how hard the villains struggle, they'll simply end up in Koro's stomach. Repent for the sins you've committed, Zanku the Decapitator!" I announced, materializing from the shadows, tendrils of darkness whipping around behind my back. I was in my "Warrior of Justice mode", something you end up acquiring by living with and knowing Seryu Ubiquitious for roughly twelve years.

Zanku the Executioner simply looked at the two of us and grinned madly. "I'll distracted him in the front and have Koro attack from the side." He said, making Seryu looked shocked. Right, I didn't tell Seryu about Zanku's Teigu after all. Sighing, I held Soth out to him and shadows rose up around me.

"Hey Zanku, dodge this." I smirked at him as threads of darkness pointed at the madman and launched at him, twisting and writhing as they make their way to Zanku. Grinning as I watched Zanku duck and weave from the onslaught of darkness, I rose my hand to the sky, signaling the pink haired sniper to ready and take aim. Time to give Mine an opening.

"Seryu, bring out Koro's arms, I have a plan." I said, while keeping Zanku too busy to read our thoughts. She nodded, trusting in whatever I had in mind.

"Koro, arms." She stated as the behemoth's arms emerged from Koro's sockets.

In addition to Seryu, I also have a high affinity with Hekatonkeiru and Koro would follow my orders as if they were from my sister herself. Although, I couldn't activate his Trump Card. Seryu's explains that Koro has great respect for those with a strong sense of Justice. In a way, she might have a point. There's not that much we know about Teigu, except that they have the power to wipe out entire armies and are exteremely selective of their user.

"Sis, I'm borrowing Koro for a bit. Watch my six." I said as Koro went to my side. I gave Mine a series of signals, instructing her to aim for Zanku's legs or knees. Pointing at the madman, I turned to Koro.

"Koro, _**Devour.**_ " I ordered, causing the white beast to bare his pointed jaws at Zanku, letting out a bloodthirsty roar before charging at him.

Koro barreled through the curtain fire of darkness, slamming a huge fist at Zanku, who was unable to read the beast's mindless blood thirst.

"You depend on that Teigu of yours too much, Zanku. You can't read the mind of an animal, much less a living Teigu, and there's a range to your telepathy." I explained with a smirk. The moment Seryu and I stepped into this fight, we've already won.

Lowering my arm, I signaled Mine to take the shot as the bright beam shot out from the rooftop and into Zanku's leg, crippling him.

"You're a clever kid, boy. To be able to outsmart a guy who reads minds like me. That's impressive. You've won. Congratulations, you'll make a wonderful monster, 'Black Hand' Malik Dekros." He grinned at the two of us as Koro picked him off the ground, chomping down on Zanku as he laughed madly into the night instead of screaming in pain like the others before him.

I picked up Spector, wiping the blood and saliva off the Teigu. "Justice has prevailed, thanks to the two of us and that girl sniper." Seryu exclaimed with a beaming grin.

"Return to your garrison, Seryu. I'll go send off our pink sniper." I ordered while vanishing into the darkness.

-xXx-

Returning to the rooftops, I discovered Akame had regrouped with Mine somewhere along the fight.

"It's been awhile, Akame." I smirked as she placed a hand on Murasame, her blood red eyes glaring coldly at me.

"Why are _you_ here, Colonel?" She inquired, her tone was laced with venom.

"Mine helped Seryu and I fight Zanku." I said, showing the bloodstained Spector in my hands. "I wanted to thank her before I returned to the Palace." I explained to the black haired assassin.

Sneering at me, Akame unsheathed her Teigu. Before she could swing her poisoned blade, tendrils of shadows reached up beneath her and held her in place.

Chuckling, I inspected her unsheathed Teigu with scientific curiosity. "Oh, what I would give to to obtain a sample of that cursed poison that covers this blade." I mused with a chuckle. "But I already have what I came for, Omnipotent Five Sights: Spector." I said, turning my back to the ensnared Akame. "I'll tell Kurome you said hi. Until we meet again, dear Akame, Mine." I said, sinking into the darkness, freeing Akame.

It was time to visit someone...unpleasant.

-xXx-

(In the Capital's sewers)

"If it isn't the charming Colonel, it's been much too long." The black haired man in a white labcoat grinned at my appearance. I forced down a grimace as Dr. Stylish gestured for me to enter his lab.

"I've come with Spector, plucked right off Zanku's dead fingers." I said, pulling out the silver circlet from my black coat. "A shame Koro ate the body, or else you could've had that too." I said with a sigh.

"How wonderful. I have successfully acomplished in the task you gave me, my dear Colonel. Oracle Sight: Delphi is now working quite stylishly." He said, clasping his hands together, grinning at his work.

 _I want his Teigu...I want Perfector..._

"Good. I'll fulfill my end of the deal and lead a few test subjects your way in the near future, Dr Stylish." I said.

 _Because of that damn Teigu of his, I have to work with this freak..._

Taking the heavy crystal orb, I risked a glance at the mad scientist.

"I'll leave Spector in your very capable hands, Doctor. By the way, thanks for taking care of Aneki after Ogre's death." I said with a smile as I handed him the Teigu that I recently obtained.

Dr. Stylish chuckled, taking Spector with a nod. "It's no trouble, Malik. Seryu has been such wonderful company, and working with her famous little brother is such a fabulous honor." He flashed me a smile before I turned my back and vanished in the darkness.

 _Although, as much as I hate to admit it, Dr. Stylish does a pretty good job._

-xXx-

(5 days later)

(Night)

(Mine)

Sheele and I sprinted across the open park towards the extraction point and meet the others. Speaking of which, I wonder how Leone and Akame are doing in the Red Light District?

"That target of ours had way too much protection." I grumbled, feeling exhausted from this mission of ours.

"Hopefully the others made it out in time.." Sheele sighed to herself in worry.

Heh, that Sheele, always worrying about others..

Two shadows leap from the trees and slammed into the ground, kicking up a huge dust cloud, halting our progress. Enemies?! I didn't even sense them coming!

The dust cleared, but there was only one figure there. I swore I saw two...She wore the armored uniform of the Imperial Guard Garrison and had long red hair tied in a ponytail. Next to her, was a small white dog... _thing_ that stood on two legs.

Malik's sister, the justice freak...

"I knew it!" She said, her voice cracked with eager glee. "I knew I recognized your face from the wanted posters, Sheele from Night Raid!" She grinned madly and let out a bone-chilling laugh. Her wild eyes then turned to me, her grin widening. "And judging from that Teigu your friend has, I'm guessing she's from Night Raid as well. Oh, this day just keeps getting better by the second."

The air grew cold and that grin of hers grew twisted as insanity and malice oozed from her very being.

"At last! At loong last, I found you, Night Raid!" The girl let out howling laughter as the ground cracked from beneath her killing intent. "I am Seryu Ubiquitious and in the name of Absolute Justice, I sentence these villains before me...to death." She ended with a grin.

This girl...

She narrowed her eyes at me, scowling. "You were the one who helped us with that villain...a shame you're one yourself. Brother seemed a bit fond of you," She said with a sigh.

"Now that you've seen our faces, we can't allow you to leave. So come with us or die." I replied coolly, trying to play off her sudden recognition.

In a split-second, the girl's cruel grin twisted once more into a vicious scowl.

"Really, 'come with us or die'? Honestly, Night Raid grows duller by the moment." A second voice mused with a chuckle out from the shadows behind her, almost materializing from nowhere. So she really wasn't alone.

Taking no chances, I fired a burst of rounds at Seryu.

I saw the rounds hit _something_ , but as the dust cleared, that dog thing of hers grew about ten times it's original size, and sitting on it's head was...

"My god...Malik, is that you?"

Him.

-xXx-

 **A/N: Now, I know the ending feels a bit rushed, but I couldn't really do much in the between time.**

 **I'm sorry guys, no matter how much you beg or plead, Sheele is dying. That event is pretty much written in stone.**

 **If it helps, I already have this fight pre-written and will post it shortly after a few adjustments right after this chapter goes up.**

 **I hope you keep enjoy reading this story and leave a review and a favorite if I'm doing something right.**

 **And as always, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Kit out**


	11. Chapter 10

(Malik)

I sat on top of Koro's head, leering down at the two girls from Night Raid. Well, now it's time to play the villain.

"Sister, since General Esdeath is returning from her expedition up north, why don't we capture one of them?" I coolly said with a wicked smile.

The shock on Mine's face couldn't be expressed by words.

Seryu shook her head. "No Brother, they are evil, the same kind that Papa died fighting against, and the exact same evil that killed Captain Ogre. The only fate that lies before them is death." I sighed in annoyance. Typical Seryu, refusing to at least once use her head.

"Sorry Mine, Sheele, I tried. A shame really. I was quite fond of you both to be honest." I said, acting dismissive.

Seryu then shot me a look, scowling for some reason. "Little Brother, how do you know the names of these _villains_?" She questioned in extreme disapproval.

"A long story, Aneki. I'll explain later. Now then..." Tendrils of shadows rose from my back and writhed in different directions as I activated Soth. "...let's get this over with. I have a meeting with the Prime Minister in an hour and I can't afford to be late." I said with a coy smile.

"No matter, come Little Brother, we shall fight this evil side by side in the name of Justice!" Seryu said gleefully, pointing her tonfa at the two.

"Well said, fellow Warrior of Justice. I'll leave the Scissor User to you then. I'll take on the "pink one". My smile widened as I turned my attention to Mine.

At that, I leapt off Koro and landed in front of Mine, startling her. "We just keep meeting in the strangest situations, don't we Mine?" I pointed Soth at her and the tendrils of darkness lashed out at her, forcing her back.

Still, no matter how much I try to pretend, I honestly don't think I'd be able to actually kill Mine with my own hands.

Mine looked at me with shock, Pumpkin trembling in her hands. Poor girl, she thinks I really turned on her and Night Raid.

"Of all the people who could've been my enemy, why does it have to be you?" Mine said with a shaky voice.

For this brief moment, I dropped my act and my expression softened. "The the world is cruel, is it not? Who'd imagine we'd be in this situation after these four years. I want you to know, I still haven't given up on our dream, Mine. A united nation where no child will be discriminated against ever again." I said with a bittersweet smile.

Tossing aside all reason, Mine dropped Pumpkin to the ground and ran to me, clutching onto my shirt tightly, burying herself into my chest. "It's still not too late, Malik!" She shouted into my chest, her voice beginning to crack as tears ran down her cheeks. "Leave the Capital and join Night Raid with us! Being in the Empire will only turn you into a monster like the rest of those bastards! Run away...from all this..with me..." Her shouting gradually died into soft shaking whimpers.

It's funny how this girl can manage to break my heart every single time. I sighed and pulled her away from me. No, I already made my choice long ago. My place isn't with Night Raid nor the Revolutionary Army. "After tonight, it will be far too late for me Mine. Try to keep this in mind, everything I do, I do for the future of this nation. I truly am sorry, Mine... Seryu, Koro, to me!"

I lept back, Koro and Seryu jumping to my side. "You have some serious explaining to do, _foolish_ Little Brother." She said in a dangerously cute tone, her voice oozing with annoyance.

"I'll tell you everything you want after this, Aneki. But first, we have Justice to deliver." I replied, delying Seryu's harsh scrutney.

At that, she nodded with a sick grin. "Koro, arms!" The enormous living Teigu then grew two huge muscled arms, baring it's teeth at the two girls. "Night Raid has poisoned the mind of my little brother with lies and filth. Yeah...that must be it. If it weren't for that, he wouldn't have any problem delivering justice onto you bastards. May you both rot in hell for weakening the mind of my brother!"

She then had a dark and twisted smile. "Koro, go berserk."

The living Teigu let out a bellowing, bloodthirsty howl, causing Mine and Sheele to cover their ears in pain. Koro then increased it's muscle mass, turning a red hue and Seryu began to cackle madly. "I'm going to enjoy this. Suffer for what you evil bastards did to my brother!"

Koro was then on Mine, faster than any of us can blink, slamming a huge fist into her gut, launching her backwards. He rushed her again, grabbing a hold of her with a vicious snarl. Seryu cackled, her eyes wide with bloodlust. "Now Koro! Crush her! Crush that bitch who toyed with my brother's head!" She shouted wildly, grinning from ear to ear as Mine struggled for breath from the increasing pressure. Soon enough, we heard a sickening 'crunch' from Mine's arm.

I felt dread creep from the pit of my stomach. I didn't want Mine to die...but I also have to stay by my sister's side.

"Mine!" Sheele, not taking this lying down, bolted towards us, her giant scissors raised, and sliced through not only Koro's thick arms, but also both of Seryu's arms. After that, the purple haired girl ran to the aid of her pink haired partner.

"Seryu!" I shouted, running to my amputated sister's side. Anger and rage knotted in my gut as I glared at the two Night Raid girls in outrage. How **dare** she hurt my sister! With a vicious snarl, a curtain of darkness rose up behind me and launched itself at the two assassins. _I'll_ _ **kill**_ _her..._

Mine's eyes widened in shock as Sheele retaliated, slicing right through the approaching darkness and continuing on towards me, her huge scissors raised. I rose my black gauntlet above me just as Extase came down on my head, creating a shockwave on impact that shattered the ground beneath us. I smirked at her as several tendrils of shadows lashed out at her like whips, forcing her to leap back away from me. I need to keep my distance from that damned Teigu. The fact that it can cut through my darkness makes her a bigger threat.

Sheele rushed me again and I countered, creating pillars of shadows that erupted from the ground underneath her as she charged. Sheele dodged and weaved around the rising black pillars as she neared. Once she closed in on me, I stomped on the ground and spears of darkness jetted violently into her face, throwing her off but she recovered, slashing at my chest with that nasty Teigu of hers. Before I could counterattack, a volley of gunshots rang out from behind me and Sheele was shot in the chest multiple times, blood splattering on the cobblestone path behind her. Moments later, I heard the shrill whistle the guards used to summon reinforcements.

"Justice...always...prevails...Night Raid bitch..." Seryu's voice weakly purred in satisfaction behind me. I turned towards my older sister to see two smoking guns protruding out from her amputated arm stubs, whistle in her mouth, which was warped into a sinister smile. So that's what Seryu meant by 'modifications'...

Sheele stumbled, but used Estase to stand her ground and give the two of us a glare of defiance.

"Sis, I'm borrowing Koro for this. Keep the sniper busy. Sheele's mine." I ordered while approaching the wounded girl and signaled for Koro to follow me.

 _For the sake of my dream,_

The scissor wielding girl winced in agonizing pain, struggling to get back on her feet.

 _I will not falter..._

I glanced behind me and saw Seryu and Mine in the middle of a vicious firefight, the pink haired girl struggling with her shattered arm. Sighing, I continued my approch, Koro still following close behind me.

 _I will not hesitate..._

Turning my focus back onto Sheele, a tendril of darkness lashed out and struck her chest, knocking her to the ground and caused her to cry out in startled pain.

 _I will show no mercy.._

Raising my hand to the blackened night sky, I signaled Koro to stand by my side. I then grabbed the collar of her dress, lifting Sheele up off the ground, tendrils primed to strike.

 _...not even to those I could've, in another life, called friends..._

 _For the sake of my dream and for the Empire, I will become an evil greater than Night Raid could ever hope of becoming. I will dirty my hands with the blood of those who stand in the path of my ambition. To make this world a better place, I will do whatever it takes to cut out the heart of corruption._

 _Even if it means killing Night Raid to do it._

"So, it's come to this." Sheele sighed quietly, weak with pain and emotional exhaustion. "Do what you must, Malik. If it means you have to kill me, then do it. But please, let Mine go. You mean the world to her and so much more. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't mention your name at least once. So please, spare our friend..." Tears streamed down the girl's cheek and she wore a bittersweet smile. Sheele's eyes were kind, forgiving, and accepting.

I signaled Koro and the Living Teigu bared his teeth hungrily, but obediently waited for my order. "I'm sorry, Sheele. If only things were different..."

Sheele chuckled softly and placed a hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears forming in my eyes. "It's fine. I forgive you. You're a good person, Malik, with a good heart, and because of that, no matter what you do, no matter what evil you are forced to commit, I will forgive you."

She's so kind...

I gritted my teeth as more tears flowed down. I actually consider the members of Night Raid as friends, fellow revolutionaries who fought for the same reasons that I did.

But we're on the opposite sides of the battlefield...and fate was a cruel mistress.

"Koro, _**Devour!**_ " I ordered through tear filled eyes.

 _I'm so sorry, Sheele..._

"Mine! Run! I'll hold them ba-!" She shouted at the pink sniper, but her voice was silenced at her last words. Koro let out a great roar and his huge mouth of pointed multi-layered jaws chomped down on Sheele, ripping her in two.

I felt...numb, cold. Like the sensation you get when all the warmth in you body dies, leaving nothing but an empty, cold feeling. Everything felt...tingly.

-xXx-

Watching Koro rip the purple haired girl asunder, Mine stopped everything and her eyes widened in shock and horror.

 _ **"SHEEEELLLEEEEE!"**_ She let out a loud grief filled cry that resounded through the night.

In that moment, the rest of Seryu's garrison arrived on the scene with swords in hand. Mine was surrounded.

-xXx-

(Mine)

Sheele, oh God, Sheele...

Glaring at the approaching Guardsmen, I backed up until my path was blocked by a statue. I'm not going down without a fight.

I was completely surrounded, one of my arms are broken, that disgusting monster of a Teigu was still eating my dear friend, and that sick psychotic bitch was grinning wildly.

My situation couldn't be any worse...

Perfect.

"Come get some, you bastards!" I shouted defiantly, charging up Pumpkin and aimed at the approaching guards.

I stole a glance at Malik, who remained frozen in place from where he stood. His eyes were a blank, horrified stare.

Oh Malik...

" _ **Estase!"**_

Suddenly, a bright glare illuminated the dark night, blinding the Guardsmen, who halted their charge to shield their eyes.

That's...!

"Mine! Make a run for it, while they're all distracted!"

Sheele called out, still stubbornly clinging onto life despite missing her lower half.

Before I could respond, I saw a number of shadows creeping towards me from the pool of Malik's darkness. Was he trying to help by giving me a way out?

"Koro, just finish the villain off already!" The psychopath ordered her pet monster.

Biting back the tears welling in my eyes and holding my limp arm, I risked one last look at my dear friend and turned to the forested area of the park, bolting away from the guards.

From that disgusting Teigu and that crazy bitch.

And...from Malik.

-xXx-

(Malik)

I felt myself relax a bit as I watched Mine safely make it out.

At least that's one less thing to worry about..

Emotionally drained and exhausted from the fight with Sheele, I collapsed onto the statue in the center of the park with a weak grunt, a blood stained Estase in my hand.

 _Sheele's blood.._

Justice has prevailed, evil was vanquished...

Yet why do I feel so empty and numb?

"You were great out there, Little Brother! Things might've gotten a lot worse if you weren't there to help!" Seryu cheerfully chirped, despite having lost her limbs during the battle. I didn't respond, I don't think I even have the capability to talk after _that_...

After what I've done...

"A shame one of them got away though." She sighed while taking a seat on the statue beside me. Koro plops down next to me, chewing on what's left of Sheele's arm before slurping it up like a noodle.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." Seryu continued with a soft chuckle, resting her head on my shoulder with a content sigh before letting out a soft 'hmph'. "Justice always wins in the end. The pink bitch will show up again in time. And when I see her again, I'll make her suffer for trying to seduce you to the side of evil." She chuckled softly and laid her head in my lap, her stubs reaching towards the sky, her growing laughter echoing into the night.

"Did you see it, Papa? Did you see us defeat that villain?" Her laughter grew louder as she looked up at the night sky, smiling warmly in accomplishment. "Oh Daddy, we finally were able to shed the Light of Justice onto the world!"

I sighed and leaned back, placing a hand on Seryu's head and absently stroked her hair gently as her mad laughter grew, ringing loudly in the still night air.

Marcoh- no, Father, will you be able to ever to forgive me for what I've done tonight?


	12. Chapter 11

(Mine)

"W-where's Sheele, Mine?" Leone asked with a shaky voice. She, like everyone else, looked horrified at the battered state that I was in.

"W-we were ambushed by two officers of the Imperial Guard on our way back here. They...both had Teigu. Sheele...she sacrificed herself to allow me to escape." I recalled the events, holding back the tears.

Even still, I didn't want to mention Malik's involvement. That haunted expression of his...it still makes me shudder.

This was all _**her**_ fault.

 _ **She**_ forced Malik kill Sheele in cold blood.

 _ **She**_ was the reason Malik is in the Empire.

 _ **She**_ was the reason why Malik didn't come with me four years ago...

...Damn you Seryu Ubiquitious! For Malik's sake, I'll shoot you through the heart myself the next time we meet.

If it weren't for you or his love for you, Malik would've been here, in the Revolutionary Army and not fighting for the Empire.

If it weren't for you, he would be in Night Raid, fighting by my side.

...Maybe, if you didn't exist in his life, then he would probably be able to actually love me...

 _...Just like I love him..._

-xXx-

(Malik)

(A week later)

"Minister Dekras, you have been requested to show up in the Imperial Throne room as a member of the Imperial Court, in order to welcome General Esdeath back to the Capital." One of my aides reported, opening the double doors to my office and chambers.

Glaring at the abrupt interruption, I sighed in annoyance. Since my promotion for exterminating a member of Night Raid a week ago, I've become a very, very busy individual.

"Understood, inform the Court that I shall be there shortly." I ordered, rising from my chair.

Well, no point in keeping the Empire's Strongest waiting.

-xXx-

Standing among the other ministers, I watched General Esdeath and her Three Beasts approch Emperor Makoto and Prime Minister Honest in dignified strides. Once they reached the child monarch's throne, the four of them dropped to a bow.

"General Esdeath," Emperor Makoto began, "I commend you on your conquest against the Northern tribes." To my side, Kiseki, acting as one of my aides, flinched slightly, only enough for me alone to notice. "As a reward, I will ready ten thousand gold pieces for you." He declared with an authority that only a ruler of his caliber possesses.

"Thank you very much, your Grace. I shall send it to the soldiers who remain up north." She replied, still bowing.

"I know you just returned, but I have another request for you and your forces." The Emperor admitted, his voice losing a bit of the authority it held. "The area surrounding the Capital is crawling with outlaws and revolutionaries like those Night Raid criminals." The young emperor said. "I want you and your forces to put an end to these trouble makers' activities and wipe them all out." Emperor Makoto ordered the General.

"Speaking of Night Raid, it has come to my knowledge that someone within this courtroom actually successfully killed a member of the organization." General Esdeath stated, looking up and scanning the Throne room wordlessly.

It would be unwise for me to speak up to confirm this. Not only would I be speaking out of turn, it would make me appear a bit too eager for my liking. So I stayed quiet and simply watched.

"That is correct, General. Minister Dekras, would you kindly join us?" Emperor Makoto called for me in a polite manner.

"At once, Your Highness." I said flatly, stepping out from the line of ministers and dropping to a bow besides General Esdeath.

"Minister Dekras, could you rise and explain to the Court of how you managed to be promoted from Lieutenant Colonel of the Imperial Guardsmen, to Minister of Security?" Emperor Makoto requested, giving me a slight smile.

"I had survived three encounters with the revolutionary organization called Night Raid in my time as a Colonel. One of which, I encountered the entire group while trying to protect a wealthy family they targeted. My latest encounter was a week ago when I was out patrolling with my surrogate older sister, Captain Seryu Ubiquitious. The two of us were met with aggression by Night Raid members Mine and Sheele. While one of the members escaped, Seryu and I did managed to slay the other member, Sheele." Activating Soth, I walked over to a shadowy corner. Reaching into the darkness, I pulled out Estase and held it up to present as proof of my actions. "This is the Teigu that the fallen member possessed, Shears of Creation: Estase." I declared, holding the huge scissors to show to the Court.

There were some murmurs, some clapped at my declaration, including Emperor Makoto. Esdeath and Prime Minister Honest remained silent. It was a pretty bold move on my part, since the whole point of this whole meeting was to welcome General Esdeath back to the Capital.

But they do say that fortune favors the bold.

The general let out a soft chuckle and rose beside me, glancing at me before looking at the Emperor. "In light of Minister Dekras' achievement, I would like to confirm something. Minister, you mentioned that you encountered the entire group of Night Raid, correct?" She asked me, smirking as if a plan is forming in her head.

"That is correct. What are you getting at, General?" I inquired, brow raised.

"How many of the members possessed Teigu and what were their numbers?" She pressed on, cutting right to the point, still smirking.

"Prior the death of Sheele, there were six members, and all of them possessed Teigu." I answered, narrowing my eyes at the icy haired General. Surely after Sheele's death, Night Raid now must see me as an enemy as much as they do General Esdeath, so there was no point in protecting them anymore.

"Then I would like to make one request, your Highness. Using this information that Minister Dekras has presented us, I would like to form a task force that consists of several Teigu wielders in order to counter these Night Raid scum. In response to the threat of Night Raid, I would like to create the Empire's own Night Raid." Esdeath proposed.

Chuckled, I raised my hand, remaining at Esdeath's side. "As the Minister of Security, I would like to second this rather interesting proposal that General Esdeath has presented."

Sorry Mine, but I can no longer protect you anymore. Now that Night Raid will most likely stand in my way, they are enemies to Spider's Web, to me, and to my ambition.

"Well, if you both believe it's a good idea, then I'll allow it. I think it's about time we fought back after all those times Night Raid attacked us. General Esdeath, Minister Dekros, the two of you shall form a special task force of Imperial Teigu users and both of you shall share the leadership of this newly formed task force." The Emperor declares with a pleased grin.

"With that," He concluded, looking at me. "I shall dismiss Minister Dekras so that he can start the preparations needed to begin assembling this new security unit. Thank you for your time, Minister." Emperor Makoto nodded to me, dismissing me with a bow.

"Understood, Your Grace. Come Kiseki, we have much work ahead of us." I bowed to the Emperor as my "aide" nodded and hurried to my side and we departed from the Court.

-xXx-

(Malik's Office)

"So what now, Boss? You actually going to work with the ice bitch?" Kiseki asked, casually laying on my bed, playing with her Teigu, Arcane Orb: Magus.

"Does it look like I have a choice? Besides, two things prevent me from opposing this whole task force. One: it's a direct order from the Emperor himself, two: working with Esdeath, the Empire's Strongest, actually might help boost my repuation. Hell, it's been almost five years now and I'm now already the Empire's youngest Minister." I replied, working on paperwork. "I could always have you join the task force, since you wield a Teigu." I retorted with a smirk.

Kiseki grimaced at my joke proposal as her white orb floated around her fingers and swirled around her hands. "I think that I'll pass on that, Boss. Besides, now that you're a Minister, it's up to me to keep our organization running. With Oracle Sight: Delphi now in working order, we can monitor all operations within our organization from here on out. And once you get your hands on Glorious Hands of God: Perfector, your research on Teigu will increase in efficency by tenfold. We also have our agents searching the country for the fabled Teigu Forge that was rumored to produce the Teigu in the first place a thousand years ago. Could you imagine it, Boss? To be able to build more Teigu with the Forge in our control." Kiseki smiled, daydreaming.

The Teigu Forge...the existence of the forty eight Imperial Arms is proof enough for the Forge's isn't a simple story. I have some of my elite agents, consisting of Teigu wielders, out searching the country for the whereabouts of this legendary forge.

Should I find the Forge first before the Revolutionary Army or the Empire, then my power will surpass that of even Prime Minister Honest.

Using the power of the Teigu Forge, I will restore life to this decaying nation and end the corruption plaguing my country.

-xXx-

 **A/N: And so Malik is now promoted to the title of Minister and I reveal Spider's Web's true intentions  
**

 **From here on out, Malik will be enemies with Night Raid. No more working together, no more sharing information.**

 **I'm also debating on whether or not I should add Tatsumi to Night Raid's numbers. Without Tatsumi with the group, I feel that the group will become too small after I kill off Bulat. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **By the way, thank you so much for the 2000+ views, guys! Shadow of the Empire has become my most popular story on this site.**

 **As always, leave a favorite and a review if I'm doing somthing right, and I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **Kit out**


	13. Chapter 12

(2 years ago)

(Malik)

"Think you can keep up with us? This won't be a simple walk in the park, kid." The raven haired assassin questioned me expressionlessly as the three of us overlooked our target in the shadowy night.

"What do you mean "kid"? I'm two years older than you, Akame." I retorted with an irritated tone as we surveyed the compound from the roof of a neighboring building. I glanced at Kurome, who simply snacked on her cookies in silence.

Akame motioned for her sister and I to follow her lead as we ran from rooftop to rooftop, circling the compound, sizing up the defenses and calculating guard routes. I might've been in the Empire for only a year, but I can already tell that these girls were professionals at what they do.

It's been a few months after former General Najenda's revolt and because of my performance and also the fact I kept up with Great General Budo and General Esdeath caught the eyes of some very important people within the Palace. They told me that I had much potential and in no time, I began learning politics and was assigned to work with these two.

"This is where we separate. Malik, you take the rear while Kurome and I take the east and west. We'll regroup inside. Move out." Akame laid out her orders and Kurome and I nodded and split away from the crimson eyed girl.

I finally found you, General Najenda, my former master and mentor...along with your band of traitors.

Kiseki and Chelsea won't believe it when I tell them about tonight later.

-xXx-

(2 years later)

(A week after Esdeath's return)

(Inside Malik's office)

"More applications for the Jaegers, Boss." Kiseki chimed as she dumped the stack of papers onto my desk.

Groaning, I looked at the mountain of applications building up for the task force that General Esdeath and I will be taking command of. "Reject all the ones without Teigu, Kiseki. They're not worth even looking at." I ordered with a sigh.

I was lucky enough to have Kiseki help me with the recruiting phase of the Jaegers, or else I would be here for months. With my second in command posing as my aide, I'm getting a lot more done than I was as a Colonel before.

"How about this one, Boss? He looks pretty promising." My right hand woman pointed at a name on one of the lists after pitching a majority of them into the fire, leaving a significantly smaller pile on my desk.

 _Wave._

Imperial Navy, huh? Don't hear much about them around here in the Capital. Wields the armor-type Teigu, Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot. How interesting.

"Put this one aside from the rest, Kiseki. We need at least two potential candidates to present to Esdeath by tomorrow before she and her Three Beasts go off to play with Night Raid." I ordered as I continued to search through the rest of the pile.

"How about that justice freak, Boss?" Kiseki bluntly suggested, causing me to twitch in annoyance at her poor choice of words.

"I suggest you refrain from using those words to describe my _sister_ again, Kiseki." I hissed with a venom laced tone, shooting her a hostile look which made her shrink back apologetically. "In any case, I believe Seryu would make a perfect addition to the group. I'll deal with my sister. I have a feeling General Esdeath will take a liking to the captain." I continued with a sigh.

"If we're bringing your sister, what about the wonderful Dr. Stylish? It'd be better for us if we keep the Teigu we desire as close to us as possible." Kiseki suggested, pulling up a chair beside me as we went through the other files.

She has a point. It would be in our interests to keep Perfector as close to us as we can. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and Stylish dies fighting Night Raid while I'm close by.

-xXx-

(Tatsumi)

(One week ago)

 _So...it's come to this..._

"Hey Newbie, be sure to make the stables spotless. I don't want to see a speck of dirt anywhere." The pinked haired she-beast ordered with a haughty snort. "And when you're done, the Boss is calling us all over for a meeting. Don't be late." The pinkette finished as she walked away, holding her crutched arm while giving me one last glare.

...What's her problem? I know that I'm smack dab in the middle of the enemy base, but that girl has treated me more harshly than everyone else here.

"Try not to take Mine's words to heart, kid. She just has bad blood with the Imperial Guard and your old captain." Bulat explained to me as he swept, as if reading my thoughts.

Of all the members of Night Raid, Bulat has actually treated me like an actual person. He actually volunteered to supervise me and help train me.

"Say Tatsumi, why did you originally join the Imperial Guard?" Bulat asked as he help sweep the stables with me. By the tone of his voice, it seemed there were hidden emotions in the question.

"My village up north is suffering from heavy tax rates and we're struggling to keep up. Me and my friends left the village towards the Capital and try making a name for ourselves. I haven't heard from then since we got seperated six months ago." I explained my story to Bulat, who nodded in understanding.

"There was a time when I thought the Empire could solve my troubles too, and I joined the Imperial Army. I later saw the darkness that lies within the Empire and left with the Boss to join the Revolutionary Army." Bulat told me with a sigh. "I can tell you're a good kid, Tatsumi. I can assure you that coming with us was something you won't regret. Night Raid isn't the villainous band of assassins that the Empire wants you to believe. Nor are we heroes who fight for justice. We're just sick and tired of being oppressed by the Empire and it's corrupt ways. If you want my honest opinion, I think you're better off staying here with us." Bulat finished with a heavy sigh and hefted his push broom over his shoulder. "Let's get this over with. We don't want to keep the Boss waiting."

I nodded and the two of us worked together to finish cleaning the stables.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly have no excuse as of why it took over 7 months to update this story. I originally planned on adding more to this chapter before i kinda forgot about the entire story. I'll try harder in the future to make sure this never happens again.  
**

 **I hope I haven't lost all my readers during this unscheduled hiatus.**


	14. Chapter 13

(Grimwald)

"Hey Grim, how long until we reach a town?" The now irritating voice asked for about the hundredth time as the five of us traveled down the road heading northeast.

My brow twitched in annoyance as my impatient subordinate rattled on as I gave out a sigh. "Ceris, for the last time, shut up." I grumbled at him. "It might be days before we find any town whatsoever." The fool should've realized the risks when he joined Spider's Web.

Our team consisted of myself, Ceris, Alice, Renju, and La'Feya.

"Oh come now, Grimwald. You don't need to be so harsh on him. I think we're all getting pretty restless by now. The boss has us hunting for a literal thousand year old legend and all we have to go on are rumors and old stories." Alice retorted from behind me. "Frankly, I think an impossible mission myself." She snorted with a tired sigh.

A few of us gave Alice an annoyed glare at her remarks. It was...troublesome to doubt our leader's motives. We were the Spider's Bite, the elite squad that Malik sent for results, and we had no place to question the Black Hand. Hell, if it weren't for him and Kiseki, we'd all still be out in the streets and gutters of the Capital with nothing but the clothes on our backs and without the Teigu that we now wield.

"It isn't wise to be doubting Master Dekras and Kiseki, Alice." La'Feya, the youngest member of our squad, hissed at her with a venom drenched tone. The violet haired girl rarely ever talked, but when she did have something to say, every one of us listens. La'Feya worships Malik in every sense of the word. The shadowy black raven on her shoulder cawed in response to it's master's annoyance, it's form giving off ripples throughout the bird's body. "If Master Dekras believes that the Forge is out there, then it's out there. After all, if Master Dekras didn't believe that we weren't up to the mission, then he wouldn't have given it to us." She continued with a hint of pride and praise in her voice.

La'Feya did had a point. If the boss didn't think we could get him closer to discovering the Teigu Forge, then he wouldn't have sent us. Malik saved us from poverty, gave us a second chance at life and made us into instruments of change. For that, I would gladly follow him to the ends of the earth.

-xXx-

(Kiseki)

(Grand Canal, aboard the Dragon Ship)

If the Boss' intel was correct, Night Raid is on this ship. The Ice Bitch's three pets decided to slander Night Raid as a means to draw them out. And just as we predicted, Night Raid responded and are somewhere among the passengers of this vessel. The boss isn't sure just how many of members are here, but he is certain that they are here.

Blending in with the crowd, I searched for members of Night Raid, until I heard a haunting melody that seemed to drift in the air.

...Scream

I quickly attempted to block the music out with earplugs that I received from the Boss before I could feel my body grow weaker as passengers around me began to utter depressing comments about their situation, before dropping to the floor.

I could still faintly hear the cursed melody through the plugs, but I still pressed onward, trying to power through the weakness inducing music, towards the outside of the ship.

I had my mission, and I _won't_ fail him.

 _Observe the Three Beasts and Night Raid. Eliminate at least one member of Night Raid should Esdeath's forces fail._

I repeated the Boss' orders over and over in my mind to keep myself from collapsing.

The melody finally stopped and I heard the clashing of blades outside on the deck of the ship. The Three Beast are finally engaging Night Raid. Feeling my strength somewhat return to me, I reached into the top of my dress and pulled out Magus.

 _ **"Cleanse."**_ I quietly said as I held the sphere in my palm. It let out a pulse of energy that radiated throughout my body. Immediately afterwards, I felt the effects of Scream being purged from my body, allowing me the strength to move freely once more.

The palm sized golden orb's white markings changed to pale green and I cautiously walked out to the deck of the ship, manipulating the wind to allow myself to leap up higher onto the ship and observe the fight from a distance.

The ship trembled as the Three Beast member, Daidara clashed with a Night Raid member that I didn't recognize. A new recruit, perhaps.

That just won't do at all...

The boss needs there to be empty slots in Night Raid for Chelsea to infiltrate the organization.

One of them had to go.

Daidara hurled both the halves of Belvark at the new member, who just barely managed to roll out of the way. Suddenly, the two axes circled back, slashing the recruit across the side.

"Wha-!?" He shouted in a mixture of shock, surprise, and pain.

The beast of a man laughed cruelly at the member's shock and pain at the recruit and hurled the two axes at him once again, grazing his cheek. The boy's movements were sluggish and delyed, as if a great weight pulled him down.

My, this seems to be a one sided battle.

The boy then appeared to have lost his nerve, resorting everything into a full charge at Daidara, the axe following right behind him.

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" The Incursio user, Bulat, intervened, slamming an uppercut into the boy's chest, sending him backwards as the other half of Belvark returned to Daidara. "You're playing right into his hands, Tatsumi!" Bulat scolded the recuit. "You were just about to throw yourself at him!" He continued.

"S-Sorry, Bro." Tatsumi coughed as he gradually recovered.

"You're awfully full of energy, aren't you? It seems that the melody didn't incapacitate you like the others." Daidara smirked as he reattached Belvark together and faced Bulat.

"Of course it didn't work on me" The huge man chuckled and shook his head at him. "The burning blood that courses within my body cannot be quelled by the likes of a stranger!" He blustered proudly, pounding his fist against his chest.

...Such an interesting fellow.

"Boss, I have visual of two Night Raid members engaging Daidara of the Three Beasts. How should I proceed?" I activated the earpiece that was powered by Oracle Sight: Delphi and reported to the Boss as I watched the confrontation unfurl.

"Continue observation on Night Raid. Hopefully they'll lose a member in the fight. If not, you are permitted to engage Night Raid and kill one or both members. We need as many open windows for Chelsea as possible." The Boss ordered with a heavy sigh. "I don't want Night Raid waking away from this with more than one member."

I knew he didn't like ordering the deaths of Night Raid members, and Sheele still haunts him every now and then, but we both knew we had no room for hesitation, for weakness.

For the new era that Spider's Web will usher in, we can't show any mercy to anyone.

...Not even to those who we agree with.

"Understood, sir. Consider it done." I replied.

"And Kiseki, once you're finished with Night Raid, come back with the Three Beasts' Teigu for study." He continued, his voice an emotionless monotone.

"Very well, Boss." I once again acknowledged the Black Hand's orders.

"One more thing, Kiseki...

...I want you to return to me alive." The Boss' voice was tense and he drew in an anxious breath.

 _Kiseki, Chelsea, until the fighting's over, neither of you are allowed to die._

He always gets nervous when he sends me or Chelsea out into the field.

"Have faith in me, Malik. I'll come back." I said with a soft chuckle, trying to calm his anxiety.

 _ **"INCURSIO!"**_ Bulat shouted in the background as a surge of powerful energy erupted throughout the ship.

Deactivating the earpiece, I turned towards the fight in time to see Bulat send the two other Three Beasts members flying and cleave Daidara in two.

Scream's user played a tone to bulk himself up, only to be kicked away by Incursio, slamming into the wall rather close to me, killing him.

...In the span of one second.

I found myself smiling at the sheer power of the Demon Armor: Incursio.

Impressive...

"More accurately, you killed about 128." Liver said to Bulat and the boy, Tatsumi, as he recovered from Incursio's attack.

...So the two have history it seems.

Sighing, I sat back and watched the final battle unfold.

-xXx-

Blood spurted from Liver's mouth as he collapsed to the floor, the poison he injected into himself finally taking its toll.

"Lady...Esdeath...I failed...you." He said in gasps before drawing his final breath.

His trump card was wasted at the final moments of the fight when Bulat dodged his poisoned blood attacks, slashing him across the chest with his spear.

The Three Beasts have failed to eliminate Night Raid, therefore the task now falls to me by my master's orders.

I got up, stretching out my stiff muscles before dropping off onto the deck before Tatsumi and Bulat.

"Most impressive, Night Raid. To be able to dispatch General Esdeath's Three Beast by yourself is quite the feat." I said to the two exhausted assassins, stepping out into the light.

"You're the one who showed up when-" Bulat said in shock and surprise before grimacing at his wound he while received fighting Liver.

"My, that looks like a nasty wound you got there, Bulat." I said with a coy smirk as I pulled my Teigu out. "My boss ordered me to eliminate Night Raid should the Ice Bitch's pets fail, and so here I am." I stated as the markings of Magus glowed a reddish-orange.

The orb in my palm then immolated into a ball of fire and shot out from my hand, striking Tatsumi in the chest, sending him flying into the side railing and delivering burns on impact. As if attached to a string, Magus shot right back into my hand.

It was now time to eliminate the user of Demon Armor: Incursio.

...I won't fail you, Boss.


End file.
